See You Again
by MarSofTheGalaxies
Summary: 10 years have passed since Lucy last saw her boyfriend, Natsu. When their paths crossed again, it was in the most unexpected way, Natsu on an operating table getting a bullet removed from his shoulder by Magnolia's top surgeon, Dr. Lucy Heartfilia. Oh, did I mention that Natsu is Fiore's untouchable Mafia Lord?
1. Prologue

See You Again

Prologue

Natsu and Lucy grew up together. In their childhood, they were the closest and best of friends. As they grew older, their friendship became something more. They became a couple when they were in the last year of high school. They were the power couple. Contrary to popular belief, they weren't the typical stuck up, snobby couple. Despite their upbringing and the different worlds they both came from, they were the most humble and down-to-earth people anyone could meet. Everyone loved them, with the exception of a few jealous harpies.

As mentioned earlier, Natsu and Lucy come from two different worlds that are nonetheless connected to each other. Lucy's grandfather, Makarov Dreyar is Magnolia's Police Senior Commissioner, and her father, Jude Heartfilia is MPD's Commissioner. Her mother, Dr. Layla Heartfilia (née Dreyar) is Magnolia General Hospital's Chief of Staff. Her cousin, Laxus, and her brother, Sting, are currently in the Police Academy following the family footsteps.

Natsu, on the other hand, is next in line to take over the Dragneel Mafia Empire. His father, Igneel Dragneel is Fiore's most infamous yet charismatic crime lord of "Dragon's Wrath". Due to his ties with the MPD, he is untouchable. Igneel was always there to help the Police Department when there was trouble with rival gangs, threatening the lives of the people of Magnolia. In return, the MPD has turned a blind eye to his "Import and Export" business.

Behind closed doors, Jude and Igneel were best friends, like their children they grew up together. Despite life taking them down different paths, they always remained brothers and looked out for each other. They both approved of their children's relationship and had high hopes for their future, until one day changed everything.

Natsu and Igneel were forced out of their town and go into hiding, thus leaving behind a heartbroken Lucy. They promised each other that they would meet again. Neither one of them forgot the other; they are soul mates after all. However, years went by before seeing each other again.

Their paths crossed 10 years later, in the most unexpected way.


	2. Chapter 1

See You Again

Chapter 1

It was a nice warm spring afternoon; Natsu and Lucy were walking home from school, talking about what transpired earlier in the day.

"I can't believe she actually pulled that, right in front of me no less!" Lucy was fuming in anger

"Yeah, don't remind me, I still feel nauseous. I always knew she was a psycho but what Lisanna did today took it to a whole new level." Natsu replied, sounding very annoyed when reminded of what happened.

"If that bitch tries to do that again, I will not be held accountable for my actions!"

"Damn Luce, I am the gangster here, not you" Natsu joked, trying to change the mood.

"I can't help it Natsu, how would you have reacted if some crazed guy came up to me and kissed me right in front of you?" Lucy replied, knowing what Natsu's reaction would have been.

Natsu stalled, trying to compose himself, the thought of that happening alone set his blood boiling. Natsu was very possessive of what was "his; he was extremely protective of his girlfriend. Everyone knew that she was off limits; no one dared to infuriate Natsu Dragneel.

"See" Lucy smirked.

"Sorry Luce, I guess your right." Natsu scratched the back of his head.

"Natsu, lets get this straight. You are my boyfriend, therefore MINE." Lucy pulled her boyfriend towards her by his scarf and kissed him passionately, proving her point to him and any passers-by.

"Damn Luce, I thought I was only possessive one in this relationship". Natsu said after breaking the mind-blowing kiss.

"I can't help it. Lisanna knows how to piss me off when she tries to flirt with you, and what she did today really put me off. She had some nerve coming up to you and kissing you like that." Lucy replied.

"Trust me Luce, I felt like puking. That slut really grosses me out. Everyone knows what kind of person she is. She is so transparent; she is a social opportunist. She goes after people who have power because she wants it, like a parasite. Hell, no one forgot about how she tried to get together with your brother, Sting, last year."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Sting still gets nightmares." They both laughed.

"Hey, why don't you come over so we can do study together. Virgo is making your favourite tonight; chicken curry" Lucy smiled.

"Yosh! I am all fired up! What are we standing around here for Luce? Let's go!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to her home, which was next door to his. Lucy was giggling right behind him.

Once they walked through the front door, they both noticed the tense atmosphere. They both immediately grew worried when they heard their fathers' conversation coming from Jude's study.

"Igneel, I don't like this anymore than you do, but what choice to we have?" Jude was overheard saying.

"You think I don't know that? I fucking do! How can that bastard do this to me? How can we do that to our kids?" Igneel roared in anger.

"I have being responsible for breaking my daughter's heart but it's for the greater good. You are my best friend and Natsu is the love of her life." Jude tried to calm the mobster down.

Upon hearing this, an infuriated Natsu stormed into the study, startling both men. Lucy quickly followed him and shot her father a stern look.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu yelled.

Igneel took a deep breather and walked up to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I am sorry about this. Tonight, we are leaving Magnolia"

"WHAT?" Natsu was shelled shocked.


	3. Chapter 2

See You Again

Chapter 2

Natsu and Lucy were shocked. They couldn't believe what Igneel had just said. Jude noticed the look on his daughter's face, and slowly walked towards her. This immediately snapped her out of her trance. She began to tremble, Natsu immediately noticed and pulled her into a warm embrace in hopes of calming her down.

"What do you mean by that? Natsu and Igneel are leaving Magnolia?" She sobbed.

Jude sighed; he wasn't as prepared as he hoped he would be when having to explain to them the reason behind all this.

"There are some problems within the police department that even your grandfather can't control" Jude began.

"What do you mean? Gramps is a force of nature and has kept the department in line for years"

"Hades" Jude said, and then he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What did that asshole do?" Natsu growled. He completely ignored the angered look his father gave him for swearing.

"Hades managed to convince a judge to sign a warrant for Igneel's arrest. The charges are pretty high; this would earn him life in prison. Thankfully I caught wind of this and came straight here to warn your father." Jude answered the distressed teen.

Lucy began to cry, knowing that this is the end of her and the love of her life.

"But we are in our final year of high school, graduation is just a few weeks away, and prom…" Lucy knew that there was no point in saying these things but she couldn't help it.

Natsu tried to sooth her but he just couldn't shake the heartbroken look on his face. Both patriarchs felt tremendous amount of guilt for the pain they have caused their children. They really wished things were different. Lucy eventually pulled away from her boyfriend's embrace and ran to her bedroom. Despite slamming the door shut, her sobs could be heard throughout the entire house.

How much more heartbroken could both she and Natsu be? Natsu was hurting inside. He had to keep a strong front for the men before him, but inside, he was slowly dying. Lucy was his first friend, his best friend, completely uncaring of his family name. She was the one who always made him smile just by being next to him. He hated it when she cried and beat up any guy who was responsible. They were each other's first kiss and first love. They would also be each other's last love. She was his sun and moon, the stars in his sky.

"Dad, is there any other way? Can I stay here with Aunt Grandine and cousin Wendy? I am sorry but I just can't leave her." Natsu said, sounding desperate. Both men looked at him with pity. His voice was shaky.

"Son, you are next in line to take over the family empire. Your training in the family business is supposed to begin once we leave. I promise you that this isn't forever. You will be back," Igneel promised his son.

"Natsu, I am sure you won't be leaving for a few hours, why don't you go upstairs to comfort Lucy. She needs you right now and every moment is precious to you both" Jude said to the boy. Natsu was on the verge of tears.

"We leave at 9, you have about 4 hours. Your things will be packed by then. Go to her and say your goodbyes" Igneel encouraged his son.

Natsu didn't think twice, he ran up the stairs to his console his girlfriend.

Once he was out of hearing range, Jude closed the door to his study and turned to Igneel.

"He doesn't know, does he?" He asked.

"No, I think he was given enough bad news for one day. Once we get settled in our secret location, I will tell him. I was hoping I had a few more months before things would worse but after my last visit with Layla…" Igneel answered.

"I know, she told me when I called her to tell her the news. She had a your niece, Wendy, deliver this earlier today" Jude went over to his desk and pulled out a medical bag from under it. Igneel inspected the contents and nodded.

"Give her my thanks."

"Igneel… I am sorry for all this. I will find a way to fix this. I will fight Hades"

"It's fine Jude. This was bound to happen. Hades has been in Tartaros' pockets for some time now. Mard Greer was bound to make a move. He just doesn't know how stupid he is. Natsu is strong, stronger than me. He will come back and will exact revenge. I just hope he can still count on you and the Dreyars."

"The Dragneels will always have a home with us Igneel. Natsu is practically a son to me."

"Lucy is practically a daughter to me."

"Who would have a thought that a mafia crime boss would be best friend with MPD's Commissioner?" Both men laughed at this.

"Igneel at the end of the day, I never thought of you as a mobster. We grew up together; to me we were just to kids paying soccer in an alley in our old neighbourhood with your brother Metalicana. Remember how we would always get into fights with Acnologia" Jude reminisced.

"Ha, what a jackass!" Igneel roared in laugher.

Eventually, the laughter died and Jude patted Igneel on the shoulder.

"It's been quite the ride buddy."

"It sure has but it's not over yet!" Igneel said.

Both men walked out of the Heartfilia home and headed next door to help with the packing, while Natsu was consoling a broken hearted Lucy.


	4. Chapter 3

See You Again

Chapter 3

As Natsu walked up the stairs to Lucy's room, he just let the tears fall. He didn't care about showing what he believed to weakness, he just couldn't bare the pain; the heartache was just too much.

' _This day went from bad to worse'_ he thought to himself.

He gently knocked on the door before opening it. The sight before him just broke him. Lucy was sitting on the edge of her bed, clutching a white dress. It was easy to assume that it was the dress she purchased for prom. Natsu walked over and sat next to her, he pulled her into his arms. Lucy shifted her body and cried into his chest while Natsu kept rubbing her back. He eyed the silky fabric and ran his fingers over it. His curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you holding there?" He asked

"This… this is the dress I bought for prom… So much for that now" She sobbed

"I am sorry Luce, I don't like this any more than you do. Being away from you it like tearing my soul out of my body".

"No kidding, I lost count of how many times I have had to kick out of my bed every morning" she lightly joked

"Thank god you stopped kicking me," Natsu laughed

"Well, after 7 years, I just gave up, you are so stubborn"

"Well I am a dragon after all, your dragon" His voice softened.

"My dragon indeed" She whispered.

Natsu pulled her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss immediately heated up, before it got too steamy, Lucy pulled away.

"Natsu, do you want to see it?" Lucy asked.

"See what?" His brow arched.

"The dress silly. Do you want to see me in the dress" Lucy giggled.

Natsu's heart stopped. Every since, he found out she bought her dress; he kept trying to figure out how it looked. He tried snooping around one night, only to get a kick in the face by his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hell yeah!" He enthusiastically yelled. This made Lucy laugh. She pulled away from him with the dress in her hands and headed to the adjoined bathroom.

"No peaking" She joked before closing the door behind her.

While she was changing, Natsu couldn't help but let a few tears fall. He was in terrible pain, the thought of leaving Lucy was too much. At that moment, he decided to make their last moments together special.

He dimmed the lights in her room, and opened her laptop. He figured out her password a long time ago, when trying to read one of the stories she wrote and refused to let him read. He looked through her music playlist and chose a soft romantic song to play.

As we got up from her desk, he turned around and was stunned by the sight before him. Lucy was wearing her prom dress. She looked like angel. The dress hugged her curves beautifully. She looked like a Grecian goddess.

"L-Luce", Natsu croaked. He cursed himself for stuttering.

"What do you think?" Lucy asked him, she couldn't help but blush.

Within two steps, Natsu was right in front of her. He pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her.

Lucy couldn't help but moan into his kiss. It was so intense and hungry, it only spurred on her desire for him.

"Beautiful doesn't do you justice" He whispered after breaking the kiss.

"Thank you Natsu" She pecked him on the lips.

Lucy buried her head into his chest and Natsu started to sway them side by side.

"Hey Luce?" He asked her.

"Yes?"

"May I please have this dance?" He smirked.

Lucy couldn't help by giggle at his request. She took his hand and they began to dance. He pressed his body against hers. Natsu couldn't help himself, he would kiss her forehead, peck her lips or nuzzle her cheek. Things got heated when he dared kiss her shoulder. When Lucy let out a gasp, he lost all control and picked her up and carried her to her bed. He immediately got on top of her and devoured her lips.

Lucy couldn't stop herself. She was so caught up on the moment, she was clawing at his clothed back, kissing him back with as much passion as her was giving her. When they broke for air, they just stared at each other.

"Natsu…"

"Luce, I am sorry, I just can't help myself. This dress is driving me insane and the thought of this being our last time together…" his voice started to break.

Lucy immediately silenced him with a kiss.

"Natsu, it hurts me too. I don't want you to stop. I am ready. I wanted out first time to be after prom, but since that won't happen…" She immediately looked away.

"Luce, are you sure?"

"Natsu, I love you. I will only ever love you. I want you to be my first, my only, my last"

"I want the same"

With that, he leaned and kissed her again. They both undressed each other and finished their evening passionately making love for the first time.

After it was done, Lucy laid in bed, with a sheet wrapped around her body, while Natsu was getting dressed. After he was done, he turned around and sat next to her.

"Luce, this isn't goodbye. I AM COMING BACK!"

"I know Natsu, I just can't help but feel so sad about this"

"I know. This is why, I want to give you this." Natsu gave her his prized scarf.

"Natsu… this is your favourite scarf"

"I know, which is why I am leaving it with you. It will protect you while I am not around. Take good care of because I will come back for it"

"So you are only coming back for this scarf?" Lucy lightly joked.

"And for my girl. Luce, when I come back, we are getting married. Nothing will keep me away from you. We will be together"

"I am holding you to your word my dragon"

With that, they kissed one last time and Natsu walked out of her room and out of life.

If only she knew what was in store for her these next 10 years and the whirlwind of night when they met once again.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the late update. Life got in the way. Due to some personal obligations, the updates for this story will be slow. Don't worry though, this story will go on!_**


	5. Chapter 4

See You Again

Chapter 4

 _ **10 years later**_

Natsu had grown a lot over the last couple of years. He was very fit; broad shoulders, washboard abs, long muscular legs. He was a walking Adonis, despite the spiky pink hair. His personality did change however. Since leaving Magnolia, his father brought him into the "family" business. Natsu had to develop a thick skin, his inner circle thought of him to be stone cold, borderline heartless. He never showed any emotion, let alone any remorse. Natsu Dragneel was not the most feared mafia lord in all of Fiore.

Natsu had big shoes to fill after his father, Igneel, passed away. Natsu learned that his father had lung cancer. The medication that he received from Dr. Heartfilia managed to give a few more years that expected but, alas, all good things eventually come to an end.

Natsu was never same after that. First he had to leave the love of his life and now he lost his father. The only comfort he had was that he was returning home. He had recently learned that Commissioner Heartfilia was killed in the line of duty. This means that Lucy and Sting are now without parents. Their mother died two years after Natsu left Magnolia. He was devastated that his Luce had to go through that alone. He sent flowers but other than that, they had no contact with each other.

Natsu did however; keep tabs on his blond beauty. He learned that she became top surgeon, following her mother's footsteps. Meanwhile, Sting was now a detective along with his cousin Laxus. Makarov Dreyar, despite his many years in service, is still Senior Commissioner of the MPD.

' _That man is invisible_ ' He thought to himself as he packed.

Natsu decided that today would be the day he would be going back home, where he would be reunited with one and only love. He looked back at his temporary home once last time before he entered the car.

' _I can't wait to see you again Luce'_ He couldn't stop the grin on his face. His smiles were rare nowadays; the thought of being reunited with his beloved was allowing his old self to slowly show.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Lucy had just finished her rounds at the hospital and was heading home. She had purchased a penthouse condo in a high rise building on Strawberry Street recently. Thankfully, Sting, Laxus along with Levy and Cana helped her get settled. It didn't help that her brother, despite doing well off for himself, would also come over uninvited and raid her fridge for food. Both Laxus and Sting lived in the same building. They were all close since childhood and with Lucy's safety a concern, the boys decided to stick close together, despite her protests.

Since Natsu's departure all those years ago, Lucy became a walking target, especially for Lisanna Strauss. The girl was ruthless. She blamed Lucy for all the misfortune that had fallen upon her. Lisanna hated Lucy because of her background, her good grades, how she was loved by all and of her beauty. She especially hated her because Natsu chose Lucy over her.

Lisanna came from a good family; however, her parents spoilt her since she was the youngest of her siblings. She was used to getting her way and that never changed until high school. When she realized that she was not at the top of the hierarchy, she did whatever it took to get there, her only obstacle was Lucy Heartfilia. She had what she wanted: Natsu Dragneel. When Natsu mysteriously disappeared, she made Lucy's life a living nightmare. Lucy ignored most of her childish antic and empty threats until she was caught sneaking into her old apartment. That's when her cousin convinced her to put press criminal charges against her as well as a restraining order. Lisanna disappeared not without warning her about watching her back. That was 6 months ago.

Lucy had taken self-defence courses and worked out regularly as a means to alleviate stress. She led a stressful life and working out helped a lot. She still continued to write as a past time, as means of distraction. She missed Natsu greatly, she was always worried about him and wondered if he still remembered her. Her friend Levy tried to set her up on a blind date, which failed miserably. Laxus tried to encourage her to go out once a in a while and meet new people. Lucy just wasn't in the mood. Ever since she lost both her parents, she changed. She became emotionally distant. The experience with Lisanna made her distrustful of people. Only Sting understood what she was going through.

Lucy made it to her door, upon opening it; her beloved dog Plue greeted her. She wasn't surprised that her brother has planted himself on her couch eating a sandwich.

"Don't worry, I already walked him," He said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" She scolded her brother.

"So how was work?"

"Work was work, not much to say really. It was unusually quiet in the ER today" Lucy headed towards the kitchen and was making a salad for dinner.

"That's good, um, sis, I have news" by this time, Sting was standing right in front of his sister, on the other side of the island counter.

"Oh? Did you finally grow a pair and ask Yukino out?" Lucy joked. She immediately stopped giggled when she noticed the serious look on her brother's face.

"Natsu's coming back" Lucy stopped breathing.

Elsewhere, a private jet just landed on a private airstrip. The passenger was a pink haired mafia lord and his associates.

Once Natsu stepped off the plane, he took a deep breath

"Ah, good to be home!" He flashed his signature fanged grin.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter, as the story progresses they will get longer. Don't hesitate to PM if you have questions or recommendations._

 _See you next time!_


	6. Chapter 5

See You Again

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Natsu and his team landed back in Magnolia. Natsu couldn't believe how much the city had changed. The suburban neighbourhoods were not as big as they we 10 years ago. The city was now populated with high-rise upscale condo buildings. He never felt so at home as he did now. He really didn't want to live in a mansion anymore; he didn't like having to deal with so many servants. Frankly, trust didn't come by easily for him. He had to deal with a lot over the years in his absence. On numerous occasions he had caught enemy spies posing as household staff. Natsu was just fed up, so his inner circle only consisted of a few; his two main men were Gray and Gajeel. He kept his return a secret; only Sting, Laxus and Makarov were aware. He didn't want to attract the wrong attention just yet. As much as he wanted to be reunited with is blond beauty, he needed to have a serious chat with some long lost friends first.

Currently, Natsu was sitting in a secluded corner of an upscale bar called Fairy Tail. It actually belonged to him, but it's kept under wraps in the books to avoid attention. The club was booming and brought in a lot of revenue, tonight was no exception. Sitting across him were Sting and Laxus. Gray and Gajeel were nearby keeping an eye on things.

Natsu was currently drinking his whisky when Sting decided to break the ice.

"It's nice to have you back Natsu, not to be rude or anything but why are you back?"

"It's been too long and I missed home. Plus I hear that Mard Greer is causing trouble, thought I could help."

"We honestly don't know what to do with him, he is untouchable" Laxus sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

"No one is invincible, we learned that 10 years ago" Natsu growled.

"We never wanted you to leave Natsu, you have no idea what my parents and sister went though. Lucy wouldn't come out of her room for a week." Sting said.

"I heard about your pops. I am sorry about that" Natsu gave him a sympathetic look.

"Thanks man, I am sorry about yours too" Sting replied

"I heard he died in the line of duty?"

"Yeah, Jackal, Tartaros' top assassin, was sent in to take my father out. He is still out there" Sting seethed.

"Don't worry, he will pay" Natsu replied.

"How's Luce?" Natsu got straight to the point.

"To be honest Natsu, she hasn't been the same since you left, after aunt Layla died, she just got worse" Laxus tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Natsu was perplexed.

"You were her rock Natsu. After word for out that you left, she became a walking target for Lisanna" Sting added.

"What did she do?" Natsu growled. He never liked Lisanna. She was the worst kind of scum in his eyes.

"She believed that Lucy was the reason for all her misfortune. She wasn't popular enough; it was Lucy's fault. She was the top of her class; it was Lucy's fault. When Lucy was named valedictorian, Lisanna posted pictured of my sister changing in the girls' locker room on the Internet. That got Lisanna expelled and again, she blamed Lucy". Sting was angered by the memories.

"Fuck" was all Natsu could say.

"We thought that with Lisanna gone, the drama would be over but we were wrong." Laxus intervene.

"What do you mean?" Natsu couldn't believe there was more to the story.

"She started stalking my cousin. One night, Sting and I picked her up from the hospital after work and headed back to her place for dinner. We found the door ajar; we caught Lisanna spray painting obscenities across her living room wall. We had her arrested for trespassing and we finally convinced Lucy to put a restraining order against her".

"Fucking bitch" Natsu seethed.

"Lucy has thick skin and she is tough. We kind of had no choice but to grow up fast after mom died." Sting had a downcast expression.

"Laxus, you said earlier that Luce got worse after your aunt died?" Natsu asked, he was worried about what he was about to hear.

"After aunt Layla died, Lucy kind of closed herself off. Became more quiet, more reserved. In a way, she came somewhat cold. She didn't show much emotion, she focused on her school and becoming a doctor. It was her way of coping, you left, she lost her mom, plus she had to deal with Lisanna. She wanted to show everyone that she was strong," Laxus explained.

"Luce was always strong"

"Yeah, but she always doubted her strength. Lisanna always called her weakling, hiding behind her Mafioso boyfriend" Sting added, rolling is eyes in the process.

"That's bullshit, Luce always kicked my ass back then" Natsu blushed, scratching the back of his head. Both blonds laughed.

"Natsu, there is something you should know," Sting said. Natsu gave him a confused look.

"I told my sister that you were coming back. She doesn't know that you are already here though" Sting finished.

"It was only a matter of time until she found out. I didn't want her learning from some random person. I am glad you told her. I desperately want to see her but I need to my research on Mard Greer. I need to know what I am up against. I need to protect her". Natsu shot both men a stern look. They all understood the severity of the situation.

"Gramps wants to see you tomorrow morning. We will bring you in undercover so no one catches wind of you." Laxus said

"Agreed"

All three men continued the night catching up. Neither noticed a silver haired woman staring intently at them throughout the whole night with an evil smirk on her face.

"Welcome back Natsu" she whispered to herself and continued sipping her drink.


	7. Chapter 6

See You Again

Chapter 6

It was a long night for the guys. Towards 3am, once the bar closed up they went their separate ways. Laxus and Sting walked towards Laxus car, and Natsu headed the opposite direction towards his town car with Gray and Gajeel. No one noticed a mysterious figure lurking in the alley across the street.

Once Natsu's car drove off, Lisanna revealed herself from her hiding place and hopped into her car. She was determined to find out where Natsu lived, she was going to make him hers once and for all.

' _After all these years, you will finally be mine Dragneel. Take that you blond bimbo!_ ' She thought to herself.

She kept a safe distance to avoid suspicion; thankfully, the streets were empty for it was easy for her to follow his car. After driving for about 10 minutes, the car stopped in front of a high right condo building where Natsu and Gajeel got out, leaving Gray to park the car in the underground parking.

Lisanna smirked when she realized where she found herself.

' _Oh the irony_ ' she laughed.

She quietly drove into the underground parking and parked her car in a safe distance. Once Gray turned off the car and headed towards the elevator. Lisanna out of her car and slowly followed him. A couple of times, Gray would stop and turn out, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Once he got into the elevator and the doors shut, Lisanna ran up to the elevator to see at what floor it would stop. This would give her a good idea as to which unit he lived in. It stopped at the penthouse level.

' _Oh this is just getting better and better_ '

She heard a car pull into the parking lot and she immediately when to hide behind a car.

Two very familiar blond men came out of the parked car and headed towards the same elevator.

"It seems that Lucy is pulling the graveyard shift tonight" Sting casually spoke up.

"Yeah, it's the only time she take her car". Laxus added

"I guess I should check up on Plue then"

"You sure love that dog"

"What can I say, he is the only dog that gets along with everyone and is most protective of my sister. Plus he and Lector get along so well" Sting grinned

"Sometimes I wonder how you managed to become a detective when you still behave like kid" Laxus joked.

"Hey!" Sting took offence to his cousin's remark.

Their conversation was silenced when the elevator doors shut behind them.

Lisanna grew worrisome, she shouldn't even be here since there is a retraining order against her but since Lucy wasn't home tonight, she believed she was fine. She just needed to get to the Mafia lord undetected.

Lisanna decided to take the elevator to the 2nd highest floor. The PH level needed a key.

Once she reached the floor, she looked for the emergency exit. Thankfully, it reached the PH level and the door was unlocked. She didn't reveal herself yet because she saw Sting head towards his sister's door.

Sting was about to unlock her door when he noticed Gajeel step out of the PH across from hers.

"Well I'll be dammed!" Sting said, looking at Gajeel.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live in the building, this is my sister's place, and I came to check up on her dog".

"Wait 'til Salamander hears this"

"How come we never saw you before?"

"We're mobsters, do you really want to know?" The raven-haired man had quirked his brow.

"No…no not really" Sting stuttered, he couldn't help by feel slightly intimidated by the man with piercings.

"What's going on here?" Natsu revealed himself.

"Natsu! Fancy meeting you here."

"Sting?"

"We ALL live in the same building, it seems" Sting joked.

"All?"

"You are living across my sister's place" Sting deadpanned

Natsu's heart race accelerated; the notion of him being in such close distance from her excited him.

"I have been here for the past few days, how is it that I haven't seen her yet?"

"She has been working the night shift at the hospital, which is probably why you haven't seen her. I keep and eye on her place. Even though she has a retraining order against that psycho, we still can't be too sure," Sting said.

"I understand, what time does she finish? I want to surprise her!" Natsu couldn't help but grin. He missed his Lucy so much.

"She should be in around 10am, but we have that meeting with Gramps in the morning. Hopefully, she'll be home by the time our meeting is done"

"I'm all fired up!"

"Well listen, I have to cut this short, I can hear her dog whining, Plue can get cranky when his dinner is late" Sting joked.

"She always had a weird taste when it came to names" Natsu laughed

"Tell me about it! Alright man, have a nice night"

With that all three men parted way.

"Hey Salamander, I forgot my cigarettes in the car, I am going to run and get them" Gajeel shouted

"Yeah yeah, hurry up, it's late and we have a long day ahead of us" Natsu replied with a grin, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Lucy again.

Gajeel rushed towards the elevator, completely ignoring that the door didn't completely shut. Lisanna took this as her opportunity and quietly rushed to the opened door. She quickly stepped inside and found the main floor empty.

She assumed that his other bodyguard has already retired for the night. She walked up the stairs and headed towards the bedroom she assumed was Natsu. She quietly opened the door and notice that he was in the shower. She took the opportunity and strip and crawl under the sheets, in his bed.

She noticed his gun on the nightstand and hid it under the pillow.

She the water turn off and shuffling was coming from the bathroom.

The Adonis finally revealed himself, clad in only a towel. Natsu's face morphed into an enraged one. Lisanna gripped the gun tighter behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He yelled

"Came to see you boyfriend of course? Didn't you miss me?" She sneered.

Natsu immediately looked around for his gun.

"Looking for this?" Lisanna sat upright, one arm holding the sheet up, and the other pointing his gun at him.

"You think you can scare me?" Natsu laughed, this only angered her.

"I came to claim what is mine!"

"Get this through that head of yours. I don't want you. I never wanted you. I don't go for trash!"

Lisanna saw red and shot him, Natsu collapsed. Lisanna quickly got dressed and hid in his closet, Gray rushed into his room, wielding his gun.

"Natsu!" Gray immediately knelt before his unconscious friend. Gray was distracted to notice Lisanna walk up behind him and hit him. He wasn't knocked out, but she hit him with enough force to stumble forward. Lisanna immediately fled the premises.

Sting heard the gun shot from Lucy's place and ran into Natsu's condo. Gajeel had no idea what happened when he walked out of the elevator. When he saw Sting run into the condo, wielding his gun, Gajeel ran after him.

They finally got to his room and were shocked by the scene before them. Gray putting pressure on Natsu's bloodied chest.

"He's been shot! We have to get him to the hospital NOW!" Gray shouted.

Sting called his cousin and the police.

Natsu was being put into an ambulance. Sting and Gray went with him and Laxus and Gajeel stayed behind, waiting for the Crime Scene investigators.

"Looks like you'll be seeing Lucy a lot sooner than you though Natsu" Sting whispered.

Although unconscious, Natsu couldn't help by give a slight grin.

"Luce…" he mumbled.

* * *

 _I wrote this quickly, sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon!_


	8. Chapter 7

See You Again

Chapter 7

It's been a week since Sting informed his sister that her "boyfriend" will be coming back to Magnolia. Lucy was conflicted to say the least. She pondered the notion of "boyfriend".

' _Can I even call him that?_ ' She would ask herself from time to time.

She loved him deeply, that was undeniable. However, it's been 10 years, a lot of things have happened. She lost both her parents. He lost his. Her bother and cousin are now part of the MPD. He is now a feared yet respected Mafia lord. She is now a respected doctor and top surgeon of Fiore.

They didn't keep any contact, the only contact she ever had were the flowers she received when her mother passed away.

' _What if he moved on? What if he met someone else? Does he even remember our night together_?'

She couldn't help the swirling questions plaguing her mind. She may seem confident on the outside, but she couldn't help but feel so insecure on the inside.

Thankfully, she couldn't fret too long over her predicament. She was swamped with work all week. She was booked back to back with pre-op examination reviews and post-op follows. Added to her already full plate, she also, once again, in the evening rotation in the ER. She didn't mind it that much, but she was mentally and physically drained. Thankfully, her brother had normal work hours and would take care of her dog while she would tend to patients. Whenever she would finally make it home, in the late morning, the only strength she had left was to shower and catch on any sleep she could. She didn't even bother introducing herself to the new neighbours who moved across the hall from her a few days prior.

Lucy is a very outgoing and friendly person, albeit, over the last couple of years, she did becoming reserved. She didn't be one of those nosy neighbours, but she did want to know who was living across the hall from her. She couldn't help it. After that hot mess known as Lisanna broke into her old apartment, she couldn't help but be cautious around new people.

Tonight was quite the unusual evening for the blond beauty. She was currently treating a patient in a rather strange situation.

"So… um, tell me Mr. Alors, how did this exactly happen?" She asked. The intern, shadowing her had to step out; she was ready to burst into laughter.

"Well, I kind of tripped" The blond haired man sheepishly replied.

"So let me get this straight, you tripped and feel backwards, causing a broom getting stuck up your ass?" Lucy's brow was twitching.

"Yes"

' _You can't be serious_ ' She thought.

"Well Max, if I can call you that, I will have to administer a mild sedative to help you relax, in order to remove the offending object from your posterior"

With that Lucy pulled the snapped her gloves and pulled the curtains behind her.

Her intern burst out laughing when she heard the patient moan, quite loudly on top of that. Once the extraction was finished, a red faced Lucy rushed out of the room faster than a speeding bullet.

"Wait up Lucy-san!" her intern shouted and she rushed to catch up with her.

"Oh sorry Wendy. I just needed to get out of there. Can you believe he wanted to keep the broom? HE KEPT IT!" Lucy shook her head in disbelief. This only made Wendy laugh even more.

Wendy Marvel was the youngest and smarted medical student in her class. She was interning at Magnolia General Hospital and was assigned to job shadow Lucy for a week. Lucy didn't mind she has known the girl for over a decade; she is Natsu's cousin.

While she was getting a coffee with the young bluenette, Lucy decided to ask Wendy someone that has been nagging her for a week.

"Wendy, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up Lucy-san?" Wendy innocently asked

With a deep sigh, Lucy addressed the elephant in the room.

"Have you spoken to Natsu at all recently?"

Wendy quirked an eyebrow to the blonde's unexpected question.

"What bring this up Lucy-san?"

"Well, I learned from my brother that he is coming back to Magnolia and I am just curious?"

"You haven't asked about him in over 10 years."

"I know, it's just… it's just, he is coming back and he hasn't bothered to let me know. It's been 10 years and I all I ever received were flowers from him. He was able to trust my brother with the news, but now me?" Lucy tried to fight back the tears. Wendy affectionately rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"What if… what if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he met someone else?" Lucy finally let out her worries.

"Lucy, stop that right now. I know my cousin and trust me when I tell you that he love he has for you is nothing I have ever seen before. He couldn't keep in touch in with you these past few years because it wasn't safe. You know that. You have nothing to worry about, once he comes back, you two just need to talk it out and see where you both stand". Wendy was wise beyond her years.

Once Lucy composed herself, they found themselves at the front desk, which was located next to the Emergency entrance. There they found the attending nurse, Juvia Lockser, taking call.

"Everything alight Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, thank goodness you are back from your break. It seems that we have a gunshot victim on their way here. I just received a call from the paramedics," the nurse informed them.

"All right people, man your stations, we have a gunshot victim on their way here. Wendy, can you place make sure that Operating Room 1 is ready for the patient?"

"On it Lucy-san, good luck!" The young bluenette ran off.

Lucy was in complete control. Many people respected her for her leadership and professionalism in such strenuous times. No one was able to figure out how she was able to keep calm when someone else in her position would be a nervous wreck.

As Lucy was prepping her team for the arriving patient, her cousin and a tall, dark haired man with piercing showed up. Lucy's heart immediately sank.

"Laxus? What are you doing here? Where's Sting?" Lucy was slowly turning into a frantic mess.

"Relax cousin, that bumble-bee is fine. He is however on his way here in that ambulance you are waiting for."

"WHAT?"

"So this is the famous Lucy Heartfilia I have heard all about? Gi hi" The tall dark man interrupted them.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Lucy unintentionally rudely asked.

"The name is Gajeel Redfox, I am an associate of your cousin and bother, you could say" Gajeel eyed her and smirked.

Lucy was a mess, her cousin and some creep show up at her work, only to be told that her brother was on his way over in an ambulance.

"What has that idiot gotten himself into?" She asked her cousin.

"Which idiot?" He cryptically replied.

As Lucy was about to ask what he meant by that, the ambulance finally pulled up. As the back doors of the truck opened, Sting hopped out with another raven-haired man. Sting rushed towards his sister, quickly followed by the other man.

"Sis!"

"Sting! What is going on?" She had hugged her brother, relieved to see that he is ok.

"Lucy, I don't know how to tell you this…" Sting tried to tell his sister about Natsu.

"Dr. Heartfilia, we need your assistance!" a nurse interrupted.

"Not now Sting, I have gun shot wound to attend to" Lucy left her brother and headed to the ambulance.

Laxus walked up to his cousin with Gajeel and Gray.

"Well, this is going to be interesting" Laxus whispered to his cousin. Sting would just brace himself for what is about to happen.

"Ok to let's have a look…" Lucy was caught dead in her tracks. Before her was her high school sweetheart, lying on a stretcher with a gun shot wound in his upper chest.

"… Natsu?" She whispered

At that moment, the pinkette regained consciousness and looked in to the brown eyes he so dearly missed.

"Luce…"

* * *

Sorry again if there are any mistakes, I was writing this up the good old-fashioned way at work and typed it up while it was still fresh. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Thank you for all the favourites follows and reviews. I really appreciate them.

See you next time!


	9. Chapter 8

See You Again

Chapter 8

Lucy was in shock. Before her was Natsu, he was lying in a hospital bed being prepped for surgery. He had what seemed to be a gunshot wound in the chest. She did find it baffling that he was naked. Aside from that, she couldn't believe that this is how they would meet after being apart for a decade; she wasn't expecting such a traumatic reunion. Thankfully, Juvia, who kept calling out her name repeatedly, snapped her out of her reverie.

"Dr. Hearfilia? Dr. Heartfilia? Are you alright?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am fine Juvia. I was just thinking about the patient. Please oversee his prep for surgery and take him to OR 1."

Before he was taken away, Lucy took his hand in hers and whispered, "Don't worry Natsu, you'll be ok, it's a promise."

Natsu squeezed her hand in response and was taken away. Once gone, she redirected her attention to the male quartet. She walked up to the four with a murderous look in her eyes.

"We will talk about it once I am out of surgery" she seethed. With that she walked away leaving behind four grown men shaking in fear.

"You sister is pissed" Laxus broke the silence.

"You forget that my sister also happens to be your cousin and you are in just as much trouble as I am dude." Sting responded.

"Does she usually get this mad?" Gray asked.

"My sister is just on edge. How would you have reacted if you saw your high school sweetheart after 10 years, only for them to be a bloody mess?" Sting answered.

"Good point."

After a while of waiting around in an empty hallway, Wendy walked up to them. She looked exhausted and visibly worried. Both Laxus and Sting understood why.

"Um… Lucy-san suggested we all convene in her office to talk. Please follow me. She will join us shortly."

The men followed the young intern into a lavish office. It was quite spacious, white walls and dark furniture. She had bookshelves full of medical texts. Sting recognized quite a few that were written by their mom. He frowned; he and his sister still haven't gotten over losing both their parents. He knew that Lucy had a tougher time since her relationship with their father was tumultuous in the last couple of years. She also had family pictures everywhere. There was one that stood out on her desk: it was the last picture that Lucy had taken with Natsu. She had the same one at home on her nightstand.

Once all five got comfortable, Wendy decided to start up the conversation by introducing herself.

"In case you don't know. I am Wendy Marvell; I am an intern working with Dr. Heartfilia. Also, I am Natsu Dragneel's cousin."

"It's nice to finally meet you Wendy, I am Gray Fullbuster and this is my associate Gajeel Redfox"

"It's nice to meet you Gray, but you don't need to introduce me to Gajeel, we already know each other. Nice to see you again cousin" Wendy redirected her attention to Gajeel who nodded in return.

"Wait a minute, you, metal head and flame brain are all related?" Gray was surprised.

"My mother is Uncle Igneel and Metalicana's sister". She answered.

"Yeah, my old man and I moved to Alvarez when I was 12. Natsu and uncle Iggy came to live with us 6 years later. It's been a while peep-squeak." Gajeel chuckled.

"How come you never told me?" Gray said

"I thought you already knew. We did all grow up and train together after all" Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders while Gray just looked annoyed.

"Now that that the pleasantries are out of the way, let me get to the point. Natsu will be ok. It turned out that he wasn't shot in the chest, but right under his left shoulder. Dr. Heartfilia successfully removed the bullet and had it sent to your police labs since it's evidence. She was about to stitch up the wound when I left. She sent me to get you all." All four men let out sighs of relief hearing the news that Natsu was going to be ok.

Laxus stood up and sat at Lucy's desk and pulled out his notepad and a pen and began to write notes. He looked up at the men.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Well, I was in my room, cleaning out my gun when I heard a gun shot. I grabbed my spare and ran to Natsu's room. When I got there he was laying naked on the floor in a pool of blood. I grabbed the towel that was lying next to him and began to put pressure on the wound. I only noticed the other person in the room when it was too late. She hit me over the head and ran out. I wasn't knocked out but she hit me hard enough for me to stumble back. I fucking let that bitch get away." Gray's eyes darkened with rage when remembering what happened.

"So there was a woman in the room?" Sting interrupted, his voice was stern. His mind went somewhere it shouldn't. He was very protective of his sister, just as Laxus was.

"No, no, it's not like that. Natsu remained faithful to Lucy, trust me on that. Women have tried to get into his bed. I never seen a man more committed to a woman before. You have nothing to worry about. When we got in, it was just us three. Gajeel forgot his cigarettes in the car and went back to get them. There was no woman. I was surprised to see her there." Gray explained.

"Do you remember what she looked like?" Laxus asked as he kept taking notes.

"All I remember was that she had short white hair," Gray said.

"White hair?" Sting repeated.

"Yeah?" Gray didn't know where this was going.

Sting and Laxus exchanged looked. What Gray said took them both aback. They couldn't believe this.

"How did she know?" Sting said aloud.

"She must have seen us at Fairy Tail and followed them," Laxus answered, completely ignoring the others in the room.

"What's going on? What are you talking about?" Gajeel interrupted.

"Gray, you just had your first encounter with Lisana Strauss". Laxus answered.

Both Gajeel and Gray's eyes bugged out.

"WHAT?" They were all interrupted but a furious blond standing at the door.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone, thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you all like this chapter. It's is somewhat of filler but was necessary to the story. Let me know what you think._**

See you next time.


	10. Chapter 9

See You Again

Chapter 9

Lucy had just finished up stitching up Natsu's shoulder. She was so relieved that the wound wasn't dangerous. She left him in the care of the nurses; he was to be cleaned up and moved to a private room she had arranged to be on the same floor as her office. This would allow her to check up on his progress and allow them the privacy they needed to talk. It had been 10 years and a lot of things had changed. She was still bothered that he was naked when he was brought in. She tried to keep her mind from going to that dark place it sometimes went to when thinking about Natsu and the life he created for himself in the last 10 years. They definitely needed to talk and what a TALK that was going to be!

She had finally reached her office. She opened the door at the worst possible moment and her heart stopped

" _Gray, you just had your first encounter with Lisana Strauss_ " She heard her cousin say.

Lucy saw red. Her mind was going 1000km a minute.

' _What the hell was she doing with him? Was that why he was naked?_ ' She thought.

Everyone in the room were startled by Lucy's outburst

"WHAT!" she shouted and slammed the door behind her.

No one knew what to say or do. Lucy was standing there, clenching her fists tightly, and trembling, her bangs covering her face. Sting knew all to well where this was going. As strong as she was, Lucy also had her moments where she was a scared, heartbroken little girl.

Sting slowly approached her, he didn't want to scare her off and then she completely shut down.

"Lucy…" he signed. Thankfully, he caught her attention, but he was heartbroken when he saw her tear stained face. He really wanted to track down that psycho and make her pay for hurting his sister and close friend. No one made his baby sister cry and lived to tell the tale!

"I need you to listen to me carefully. It's not what you think," he spoke calmly. Laxus knew where this was heading and he rolled his eyes. Lucy didn't need to be babied; she needed some sense knocked into her. Sting was too soft on her sometimes. Then again, he knew what she was going through. He was hoping he wouldn't have to intervene. Sting better make her listen and get through to her.

Meanwhile, Wendy, Gray and Gajeel looked on with worry. Both raven-haired men knew that Lucy was not someone to be messed with. If she can scare two grown men with one deadly look, than they really didn't want to get on her bad side. She looked like someone who could hold her own in a fight; however, their hearts went out to the blonde at this moment. They liked her; they understood why Natsu was so madly in love with her.

"What do you mean that it's not what I think? My "boyfriend" shows up at my hospital with a gunshot wound, NAKED and now I hear that Lisana has something to do with this? Please do tell me my dear brother what am I supposed to think?" Lucy was fuming.

"He doesn't love me anymore. He moved on, but why her? I spent 10 years, 10 YEARS waiting for that bastard! Only to find out that he moved on and is fucking that WHORE!" She started to tear up again. She fell to her knees, hugging herself.

Sting felt bad but refused to comfort her.

"Quite being so stupid!" He reprimanded her. She looked up and glared at him.

"Wha…"

"I am your older brother and you better damn well listen to me right now. Stop being so damn stubborn and LISTEN! LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" Sting was getting fed up.

Lucy stood up and was about to slap him but one look from Laxus made her stop in her tracks. Her cousin can be scary when he wanted to be and his angry face made her flinch.

"Natsu didn't cheat on you. We were with him all night. When Laxus and I left him, he left with Gray and Gajeel, and only them. They both can confirm that there were no women with us, especially HER." Sting said.

Lucy relaxed a bit, but tears still fell. Sting gave her a sympathetic look.

"Sis, Natsu loves you and only you. He asked a million questions about you all night. You have no idea how much he missed you. He was looking forward to seeing you again." Sting said softly, he was really hoping he was getting through to her.

"Then why was he naked?" Lucy finally found her voice.

Gray stood up and approached the duo, finding it appropriate to intervene.

"After his chat outside in the hallway, with Sting and Gajeel, Natsu went to take a shower before hitting the sack." He said.

"How did she get into the room?" She asked

"We don't know. To be honest, no one knew we were back in town with the exception of your brother, cousin and your grandfather. She probably saw us at Fairy Tail or when we were leaving. It was a busy night tonight." Gray replied.

"So, if that's the case, she probably followed you, I wouldn't put it past her". Laxus got into the conversation. Gray nodded in agreement.

"Sting, tomorrow, I want you to get a warrant for all the security camera for the building. I want you to personally look at the parking lot video. It's the only way she could have gotten in, the doorman knows not to let her in from the main entrance." Laxus ordered.

"Lucy, do you know if your floor has cameras?" He asked his cousin.

"Um… I think so?" Lucy was reasonably confused, why were they asking about her building?

"I…I think I may know how she got into the apartment." Gajeel cleared his throat.

"When I ran into Sting in the hallway and we chatted. Once Natsu went back in side, I assumed that he closed the door behind him when I left to get my cigarettes from the car. I guess she snuck in but she wasn't in the elevator." Gajeel said.

"She may have come in from the stairwell." Sting deduced.

"Wait… hold up! I am completely lost here. What does my place have to do with any of this? I have a restraining order against Lisana, she should know not to come near my place. Also, why are you asking about the security cameras for my building? I am sorry but I am too mentally exhausted to put 2+2 together". Lucy did look tired.

Laxus and Sting exchanged knowing looks. The others just looked on; they knew not to get involved with what she is about to find out.

"Um… well sis, here's the thing…" Sting was nervous.

"I am waiting!" Lucy was tapping her foot in annoyance and has crossed her arms in front of her.

"So you know that a new neighbour moved across from you about a week ago right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that new neighbour happens to be Natsu. Surprise!" Sting grinned, trying to make it sounds like good news.

Lucy looked at Gray and Gajeel, who shyly waived back. Wendy fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable.

Lucy just stood there, processing the bombshell her "idiot" bother just dropped on her.

"Lucy?" Sting was worried because she has yet to say anything.

She blinked a few times and then fainted.

* * *

 ** _Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, we will be seeing Natsu soon enough._**

 ** _See you soon!_**


	11. Chapter 10

See You Again

Chapter 10

Sting was able to catch Lucy before she hit the ground. He carried her over to the couch where Wendy was able to check on her. Lucy fainting caused their new acquaintances to panic, not knowing what to do.

Once Gajeel and Gray were off the couch, Gray went to pour a glass of water for the unconscious doctor while Laxus looked through her medical bag for anything to wake her up. Wendy was checking her pulse, making sure that all she had was a simple fainting spell.

"I never figured Bunny-girl to be the fainting kind," Gajeel said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"My sister isn't and Bunny-girl?" Sting replied with a raised eyebrow.

"She reminds me of a Bunny, rushing around all the time" Gajeel simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Lucy-san has had a very overwhelming work load these past couple of weeks, the news her brother just dropped took it toll on her. It's understandable that she would react this way," Wendy defended.

A frustrated Laxus came over to the couch with Lucy's medical bag, hoping it would help Wendy treat his cousin. By the time they found something to wake her up with, Lucy began to stir.

"She is waking up" Sting stated the obvious.

"Mmm… what happened?" Lucy mumbled.

"Well… you got so excited about finding out that Natsu is your new neighbour that you passed out!" Sting tried joking. This earned him a slap upside the head from an annoyed Laxus.

"You really are an idiot sometimes" Laxus reprimanded his cousin.

"Hey!" Sting took offence.

"Would you two jerks behave?" Lucy shouted at them.

"Lucy-san, you should try to keep calm, your blood pressure is a bit high" Wendy tried to easy Lucy's stress.

Lucy was having none of it; she sat up and walked over to her cousin and brother with pure anger in her eyes.

"How could you both keep that from me?" She asked.

"Lucy we didn't know, we only found out tonight, if I didn't go feel your dog, I never would have known that your boyfriend is also your new neighbour" Sting defended.

"Don't call him my boyfriend…"Lucy began to tear up. All eyes were on her.

"What are you saying Lucy?" Sting asked.

"Sting, it's been 10 years, a lot of things have changed. I am not the same. Mom is gone. Dad is dead. I have a restraining order against my high school bully. I am an emotional mess. Nastu has been back for who knows how long and he didn't bother to contact me. Instead, he contacted you. We went through 10 years of zero communication and the minute he comes back, he completely ignores me? Why?" Lucy tried fighting back tears.

"Luce…" Sting didn't know what to say.

"Lucy, I know we have just met, but I know Natsu and you are the only woman for him. The moment we got off the plane, he wanted to rush over to see you but we needed to keep a low profile and it was too much of a risk. Aside from three people, no one else knew we were back in town. Now everything has been blown out of the water." Gray tried to calm her down.

"Lucy-san, you should sit down. You still look a bit pale" Wendy chimed in.

"I am fine Wendy, thank you for the concern. I am just overworked and tired," Lucy explained.

"Lucy-san, we all appreciate the hard work and commitment you have towards your patients, but you need some time off. It's affecting your health. You have probably done a year's worth of ER Rotations a doctor is supposed to do in the same of 3 months. You need to take a break."

Lucy sighed deeply. She knew that the intern was right, but she couldn't let her patients down.

"Wendy, I appreciate your concern and I know you are right but I just can't abandon my patients."

"I am not saying that Lucy, just make take a step back. I am sure Dr. Fernandez would be more than happy to take over a few cases for you, at least for a while." Wendy answered.

"Lucy, Wendy is right, you need to take a break. Look you just fainted; I don't want to know what might happen next if you keep pushing yourself. Lucy, you are all I have left aside from Laxus and Gramps. I can't loose you." Sting had tears in his eyes.

"He's right Lucy, if you don't take some time off, take a lighter work load." Laxus added.

"Alright, alright, you win. I will speak with Jellal and Porlyusica about work." Lucy replied.

This seemed to calm down the tense mood in the room. Her brother, cousin and friend looked relieved.

At that moment a knock was heard at the door. Gray, since being the closest, answered it and was met with a beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes, he slightly blushed and this didn't go unnoticed by his business associate.

"Gi hi, can we help you with something?" Gajeel asked the nurse.

"Um… Yes, I am here for Dr. Heartfilia" the nurse replied, paying no attention to the attention she was receiving from Gray.

"I'm here Juvia, how can I help you?" Lucy walked over to her.

"The patient, Mr. Dragneel has been moved to the room you assigned for him. He is also awake and asking for a "Luce""? Juvia answered, smirking at the last part she said. She noticed Lucy's slight blush.

Once she composed herself, she informed the nurse that she would go visit the patient momentarily. As Juvia turned on her heels, she caught Gray winking at her. Juvia just ignored him and walked out of the office. Once she was gone, Gajeel burst out laughing. Sting couldn't help himself either and Laxus lightly chuckled. Gray glared at the three men and flipped them the bird.

"Real mature" Lucy rolled her eyes.

Lucy readdressed her coat and pulled up Natsu's file from the tablet she was carrying, the nurses had finally finished updating it with his most recent vitals.

"So, it's safe to assume that you will all be coming with me to check up on him?" Lucy asked.

"Well, he was the victim of an attempted murder, we need his testimony" Laxus said, Sting nodded in agreement.

"He's our cousin" Wendy spoke for herself and Gajeel. He nodded.

"Gajeel and I are his associates and friends, there is no way we are leaving his site, not with a lunatic on the loose" Gray commented as well.

"Well you all have to take turns. He is first and foremost my patient, and I need to check up on his health. He did get out of surgery a few hours ago. Once I am done, you will have you chance" Lucy said.

"What about your talk?" Sting innocently asked.

"That will happen once I am done with my rounds. While I am at work, I am his doctor and he is my patient. As for your relationship or whatever it's called, we will cross that bridge when we get there." Lucy had gone into full doctor mode, all seriousness and her voice sounded slightly emotionless.

Lucy walked out of her office only to be followed by a party of five. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of Natsu's room. She turned to look at the group.

"If you don't mind, I will go in alone. Please wait here and I will let you know when it's ok to see him." With that Lucy took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Natsu was currently drinking a glass of water and watching TV. The door opening startled him. He knew Lucy would come to see him but he didn't expect to see the blond angel in front of him, so soon.

Natsu took the vision before him. Lucy looked more beautiful than he last saw her, not believing that it was even possible. Over the year, she matured beautifully. He noticed that she was slightly a bit taller and she developed quite nicely. She had a tiny waist, full hips, long slender legs and a very voluptuous chest. Natsu's heart monitor started going on the fritz.

Lucy rushed over to him to check on the machine monitoring his heart.

"You sure do know how to fire me up Luce" Natsu said with a smirk before her pulled he down to him and passionately kissed her.

* * *

 _ **Well, what do you think?**_

 _ **I hope you liked the chapter, sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors. I just got in and wanted to type this up while it was still fresh in my mind. Let me know how you like it.**_

 _ **See you soon!**_


	12. Chapter 11

See You Again

Chapter 11

Lucy's mind went blank; she certainly didn't expect Natsu pulling her into a seeing, passionate kiss.

' _How much morphine was he given?_ ' She thought to herself.

Before she could sink into the kiss, she managed to come back to her senses once she heard him growl. It was that special growl of his that meant that he was really getting into their kiss. So before a tent would appear between his legs, she pulled away from him. They were both panting, trying to catch their breaths.

' _Well one thing is for certain, that part of him hasn't changed_ ' she inwardly smirked.

"Natsu! That was inappropriate. Right now, during working hours, I am your doctor, besides, you just got out of surgery!" She scolded him, however she couldn't hide the blush on her face, which Natsu founds so alluring.

"It's good to see you too Luce!" He chuckled; he always loved to rile her up.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked, getting down to business.

"Well, I am glad to be back. I missed you, you have no idea" Natsu answered sincerely, he grabbed her hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb. Lucy's heart rate spiked.

"I missed you too Natsu, but can we please catch up and talk about that after my shift end? I need to examine you and you have people waiting outside to see you. I need to focus on you as my patient and not as my boyfriend right now." Lucy squeezed his hand. Natsu nodded and flashed his signature grin when she referred to him as his girlfriend.

The rest of the examination went on without a hitch. Just as Lucy was finishing up writing her notes and about to leave, Natsu grabbed her arm, keeping her from leaving.

"Luce, please don't leave just yet. I've gone 10 years without you, I need you" Natsu looked straight into her eyes, giving her his best puppy dog looks. However, she would sense the pain in his voice.

"Well, you are lucky, you just happen to be my last patient on my rounds tonight. I will stay until my shift ends. After that, we can talk." She assured him.

"Good"

The room grew silent, but it was a confortable silence. Natsu just watched Lucy writing up her work on her tablet. It was his turn to examine her; he took a good look at her and how she beautifully matured. He never stopped loving her and he hoped that she left the same about him.

Suddenly, their peace and quiet was interrupted by a knock at the door. Natsu watched Lucy get up from her seat to answer it, revealing Laxus and Sting. Laxus was in full cop mode.

"Sorry to interrupt Lucy, but I just got off the phone with Gramps and he wants a statement as soon as possible. He has put Sting, Rogue and I on the case. I am in charge of the investigation." Laxus explained.

"Rogue?" Lucy asked. Rogue was known more for his undercover work.

"Yeah, Gramps thought it would be a good idea. He believes that Tartaros is involved" Sting added.

"What?" Natsu was flabbergasted.

"Before we go any further, Natsu, do you mind telling is what happened?" Laxus asked, pulling out his notebook and pen.

"Well, from what I can remember, after I finished chatting with Sting and Metal Face out in the hallway, I went back to feed Happy and then headed to my room to take shower before bed. I didn't hear anything out of the norm, so I was surprised to see Lisanna in my bed when I got out." He looked over at Lucy, she was sitting next to him and had her arms crossed, she frowned at what he said. He knew she was angry. Laxus continued to write notes.

"Then what happened?" Sting asked.

"She acted like she belonged there. Making it sound that she was my girlfriend. I wanted to puke. She then started talking crap about Luce and I was getting mad. I looked around for my gun. I just wanted to scare her. Last I remember, I had left it on my nigh stand. Next thing I know, she is flashing it around. I remember telling her how she and I would never happen and I wouldn't even go near trash like her. Then everything went black." Natsu finished.

"You insulted her?" Sting asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She was bad mouthing Lucy!" Natsu defended his actions.

"While Lucy was examining you, we received reports that she has been associating with Mard Greer." Sting replied. Both Lucy and Natsu's eyes widened.

"That slut sure gets around" Lucy couldn't keep herself from making that comment about her stalker. All eyes turned to her, not expecting such language from the blonde beauty.

"What?" She asked, not understanding why they were looking at her like that.

"That's not very becoming of a fine young lady like yourself Lucy" Natsu teased. Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"You know Mr. Dragneel, if you don't like my bedside manner, I can find another doctor to tend to your wound." Lucy replied jokingly.

"Oi! Quite flirting you two! We are working here and I don't need mental disturbing images of you two doing who knows what!" Sting's scolding caused both Natsu and Lucy to become red faced. Laxus remained stoic.

"Is that all you remember Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"That's pretty much it."

"Thanks. Well, your meeting with Gramps has been postponed for the time being. I would recommend you keep a low profile for the time being. By the way, do you know when you will be released?" All eyes turned to Lucy.

"Well, he did have surgery just a few hours ago. He has scheduled tests this week. As long as all goes well, he should be out by week's end." Lucy answered.

"I would recommend you be under protection for the time being. Just in case, Lisanna Strauss tries something." Sting added.

"I trust my guys, Gray and Gajeel are the best out there. The only people I want around me are you three, Wendy and those two jerks. Also, I think it would be best if Lucy stay with me while this all blows over. Lisanna made it clear that she is out for Lucy's blood."

"Natsu, I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself" Lucy interrupted.

"I think it's a good ideal. If the report are true and Lisanna is friendly with Mard Greer, you need all the protection you can get." Laxus answered.

"He's right, there is no idea as to what they are capable of. Besides, Natsu lives across the hall from you." Sting added.

"I still don't like it" Lucy folded her arms across her chest.

"Well deal with it. We aren't debating over this. You will also talk to Porlyusica about taking your time off. You haven't taken any time off since Uncle Jude's funeral. You are clearly pushing yourself, which means that you are at your 100% percent. This gives Lisanna the upper hand." Laxus was frustrated at this point.

"Laxus, you can't boss me around, we aren't kids anymore. Lucy was insulted at this point.

"LUCY! I am fed up with your stubborn attitude lately. In case you have forgotten, your father, MY UNCLE, was gunned down in the line of work. His killer is still out there, which also happens to work for Greer. You have a deranged stalker, who also happens to be fucking Greer, after you. Aside from Gramps, you and Sting are the only family I have left and I will be damned if I lose either of you!" Laxus was panting from his rant.

He finally got through to Lucy, who nodded her agreement.

"I'll talk to her about my bereavement leave. I still haven't used up my vacation time from last year. I will talk my leave once Natsu is discharged." Lucy said.

"Good, now that your protection is handled with. Gramps will put out an APB for Lisanna Strauss. We will keep it discreet, only stating that she is wanted for questioning regarding an incident. We don't want to raise too many flags just yet." Laxus explained.

Elsewhere, Lisanna was frantic, she was gathering as much as she could and stuffing it her suitcase. She was cursing her own stupidity.

' _Dammit! I shouldn't have lost my temper back there. If only I was able to break the hold that that blonde bitch has on him. Natsu is mine!_ '

Lisanna's train of thought was interrupted when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" She asked, even though she knew who it was.

"Lisanna my dear, I heard you got into a bit of trouble tonight." The voice on the other line answered

"…"

"You sure got yourself into quite the mess. What am I going to do with you?" He voice teased.

"Mard…"

"We will talk about it when you get here. I have sent Jackal to come get you, he should be there in an hour, and you should be ready".

The line went dead. Lisanna was beside herself, she knew that Mard was mad and a mad Mard was not a good thing. She sat on the edge of her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She needed to come up with an idea to redeem herself in her eyes.

"Don't think too much, you will get wrinkles" Lisanna was startled by the new presence in her bedroom.

"Jackal, when did you get here? Mard said you would be here in an hour." Lisanna replied,

"I was in the neighbourhood." He shrugged his shoulders.

"So I guess we should head out then"

"There's no rush." The assassin smirked.

Lisanna knew what he meant. Honestly, she could use the distraction and Mard Greer wasn't expecting them for another hour. Jackal always knew how to release her tension and she was about to take advantage of services.

She sauntered over to him, slowly unbuttoning her blouse, teasing him with the the sight of her lacy bra. She knew the effect it would have on him. Jackal shut the bedroom door behind him and walked over to her. He pulled her into a kiss ans carried her over the bed.

For the next hour, the bedroom will full of breathless moans ans grunts. They almost forgot that their employer was expecting them.

Elsewhere, a tall man with long black hair sat in an extravagant armchair twirling his wine glass.

"Welcome back Dragneel, I hope you are ready for me" he laughed.

* * *

 _ **Ugh, I don't know other writers can write sex scenes. I'm sorry if you read it. I wasn't happy with it and it didn't meet my standards, besides, I found it rushed, so I decided to remove it.**_

 _ **Sorry for any spelling or grammars errors I may have missed.**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter. See you next time!**_


	13. Chapter 12

See You Again

Chapter 12

The Drive to the Tartaros base was quiet. Lisanna was worried; her sexual romp with Jackal did nothing to ease her nerves.

' _Jackal is loosing his touch_ ' she thought to herself.

Lisanna always found it easy to lay blame on others for her misfortune. She never accepted the cold hard truth that she was always at fault for the mess she always created. She thought back to that night at Fairy Tail, she somehow spun that incident in her head so that the blame lay with Lucy. To her, Lucy took everything from her. Natsu was supposed to hers, she was supposed to be the queen of the Dragneel Empire. She didn't deserve to be on the run and use her body to barter for her safety. Was she not smart? Sure she was, she is currently duping two murderous men. Was she not beautiful? She never had to pay for her own dinner; she had a slew of men who wanted her. This was all Lucy's fault. Lisanna was delusional; she wouldn't rest until Lucy Heartfilia was dead.

"You're pretty quiet" Jackal spoke up

"I am just thinking" she replied.

"Don't give yourself a headache" he chuckled. Lisanna just glared at him.

"Shut up" was her comeback.

Jackal didn't really care. To him, she was just a plaything. She was something to pass the time with. He also knew that she was sleeping with his boss. He didn't care though; he knew that she was simply a distraction for the bigger picture. He noticed his phone go off a few times, signalling that he had a few text messages on his phone. He knew who sent them and decided to read them once they arrived to the base and he was alone.

Once they finally reached their destination, Jackal parked the car, before he turned off the ignition, Lisanna bolted out of the car and headed inside the mansion. Jackal didn't bother to care; he pulled out his phone and read through the messages.

 _Mard: Did she mention the incident?_

 _Jackal: No_

 _Mard: She is becoming a liability_

 _Jackal: Just say the word_

 _Mard: Not yet, I still have use for her._

Jackal locked his home screen and shoved his phone into his back pocket. He headed inside and walked towards his boss' office. He could tell that Mard was angry with Lisanna because his shouting was heard from down the hall.

"How could you be so stupid? Who told you to follow them? You shot him and he can identify you as the assailant. What were you thinking?" He yelled. He was furious; he threw his whisky glass at her, thankfully she was able to duck in time. The act made Jackal flinch.

"I am sorry, I thought I had the situation under control. Give me another chance, I am sure I can sway him over to our side" Lisanna begged,

"No, you are too much of a liability, you can't be seen in public. For now, you are not to leave this mansion under no circumstances. Now go to your room. I will be there shortly to serve you your punishment" Mard finished. Lisanna walked out with her head down. Once out of sight, Jackal walked into the office and sat down in an armchair. Mard just walked over to his bar to prepare himself another drink.

"What news do you have?" He asked his associate.

"Last I heard, he got out of surgery and is under heavy surveillance at MGH. It wouldn't be smart to go after him now. I wouldn't recommend it anyways," Jackal said.

"No no, it's too soon. We need to wait until this Lisanna mess dies down"

"What do you plan on doing with her?"

"Don't worry, I don't get rid of her just yet, she is still of use to us. I hope you warmed her up for me" Mard and Jackal laughed.

Mard's face darkened and a devious smile formed on his handsome features. His mind was a dark and twisted place that one dared venture into. Jackal had an idea of what his plans were but shrugged his shoulders; he didn't really care. Once their chatter died down, Jackal walked out and headed towards his own quarters. Mard poured himself another glass and headed towards Lisanna's room.

' _This is going to be a long fun night_ ' Mard thought to himself as he drank his whisky.

Elsewhere, a few days had passed since his surgery and Natsu was bored out of his mind. He laid in bed, his arm in a still in a sling. He was staring at the ceiling, completely ignoring the program playing on the television. Gray and Gajeel took turns guarding him, making sure that no one unwanted tried to come into his room. Wendy would visit daily. Sting would also pass by and would sneak him in some food, much to his sister's chagrin. Laxus would pass by as well but not as often as his cousin. Laxus was pulling long hours at work, he was in charge of the investigation.

By now, every media outlet in Fiore was aware of Natsu Dragneel's return to Magnolia. Some over zealous former nurse spilled the beans when he rejected her sexual advances. She was hurt and out of revenge went to the press about his return. It helped that she made a quick buck. Her stunt at the hospital got her fired. Since that fiasco, only Lucy, Wendy and Juvia were the only ones allowed into his room. Natsu didn't mind, this meant that he would see Lucy all the time. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she had grown over the years; she was like a dream. Natsu made it his mission to woo her once again.

Since the news broke that he was back in town, the hospital entrance was swarming with the press, in hope of catching a glimpse of the untouchable mafia son. It's funny that people saw him as a gangster when he considered himself to be a smart businessman. Sure he does had illegal dealings, and he does know how to handle a gun as well as know hand to hand combat, but he never saw himself like a gangster. He never associate himself with others, he lost count of how many times Mard tried to forge and alliance. Natsu never forgot that Mard was the reason why he had to leave Fiore and his girl for 10 years. He would never forgive Mard Greer for that.

His boredom came to an end when his favourite person walked into his room. Lucy was casually dressed. She walked in with a shopping bag and Natsu couldn't help but notice the heavenly scents coming from the bag.

"You went shopping?" He asked her.

"You could say that. I called and placed an order at 8island and picked it up" She smiled at him.

Natsu sat up rather quickly; he immediately regretted the action because he felt slight discomfort in his shoulder. Lucy set the bag on a nearby table and rushed to his side, immediately inspecting his wound, just in case a stitch popped.

"Easy, easy there"

"Aw come on Luce, you know how much I missed 8island." Natsu pouted. Lucy couldn't help by giggle.

"I figured I would bend the rules a bit, I know how much you hate the hospital food, plus I caught my own brother sneaking some food for you on multiple occasions."

"Sting did that on his own accord" Natsu said in his defence.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyways, I figured you might enjoy this plus I thought it would be nice if we had lunch together" Lucy blushed at that last part.

Natsu watched her as she unpacked the food containers and then helped Natsu get up from his bad and sit down at the table to eat.

"Luce, have I told you how amazing you are?" Natsu said as he was eating spicy hot chicken wings.

"Yes you have, on several occasions" Lucy replied jokingly.

As they ate, Wendy came in with Natsu's latest blood tests.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have Natsu's latest results" Wendy said.

Lucy got up from the table and washed her hands before opening the file. She looked over the results thoroughly. Natsu couldn't shake the nervous feeling he got. When Lucy found out that he occasionally smoked, he was sure she was going to kill him. She was furious and lectured him to no end about the dangers of smoking. She even went to extent of showing his the damage it does to the body. Lets just say that Natsu kicked the habit right away.

"Has the electronic version been entered into the database?" Lucy asked her intern.

"Juvia was finishing that up as I was leaving your office" Wendy replied.

Lucy thanked her and offered her some food, which Wendy politely declined. Wendy didn't stay for long since she had to meet up with the chief of staff, Porlyusica.

Once she was gone, Lucy turned her attention to Natsu.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked

"Well, your results came back and I must say I am impressed with your improvement. You should be able to go home by the end of the week" Lucy smiled

"Awesome! I can't wait to get out of here" Natsu was excited.

"You still need to keep off any strenuous activity, your arm still needs time to heal" Lucy reminded him.

"Well, once I am out, you are taking your leave too, which means that you will be making personal house calls, right?" Natsu said.

"It's not like I have a choice" Lucy joked.

"So I will start working on your discharge, you should be able to go home Friday morning. I still have to finish up a few things and be home later on in the day," She added.

"That won't do Luce. If I am to walk out of here, you are walking out of here with me. There is no way I am letting you out of my sight, not with a psycho on the loose". Natsu had a stern look on his face.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. Life got in the way. So I saw Star Wars last night and I must say that it was beyond AMAZING! Go watch it!_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes._**

 ** _See you next time!_**


	14. Chapter 13

See You Again

Chapter 13

Friday finally came around and Natsu just couldn't wait to leave the hospital. He had spent his entire stay doing constant tests to make sure that he was healing all right. The only highlight was that he got to see the beautiful blond doctor on a daily basis. He has just seen Lucy earlier in the day; she had him sign a few insurance papers and promised to be back with his discharge papers. Once they were both ready, they would be heading out and go home.

Natsu was grateful that he was able to move around more freely now that his sling was removed. He still had to be careful not to re-open the wound. He was just about to put his shirt on when Lucy walked him. The poor woman was flustered by the sight of his chiselled chest and washboard abs. He was an Adonis.

"Luce, you are drooling" Natsu teased.

"Oh shut up and put your shirt one" Lucy tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, since you're here, mind helping me with my shirt?" Natsu smirked, he knew that Lucy was nervous and wanted to tease her.

Lucy simply nodded and walked over to him and helped him put on his shirt. Her hands began to tremble when she was buttoning him up.

"Geez Luce, it's like you haven't seen me shirtless before, hell you have seen me naked, unless you forgot?" Natsu notice her uneasiness.

"Oh course I haven't forgotten. Natsu, it's been 10 years, we have both grown, both physically and emotionally. We've both changed; this is new to me." Lucy confided. She finally finished buttoning his shirt.

"Luce, I know what you mean, but now we have the chance to get to know one another all over again." Natsu said, he then leaned in and kisser her forehead.

"Yeah".

"So are you ready to get out of here?"

"I just need to finish up a few things, you are welcome to hand out in my office while I finish my paperwork" Lucy suggested.

"Let's go!" Natsu took her hand and they both headed to her office, Lucy leading the way.

Luckily, the corridor was empty, Lucy didn't want to attract any attention and since the incident with the nurse, she was weary one who to trust at the hospital. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in a "romantic relationship" with a patient. The only people Lucy trusted and knew about her history with the gangster were Wendy (obviously) and Juvia. Juvia has been trying to fend off the flirtatious advances of Gray. Juvia did admit to finding him charming but she was all business at work, she refused to allow his advances interfere with her career. Dr. Jellal Fernandez and Porlyusica, the chief of staff, were also aware of their history. Jellal went to med school with Lucy and knew a bit about her personal life, they became good friends and developed a sibling like relationship. Porlyusica was close friends with Layla and watched the Heartfilia siblings grow up before her very eyes.

Once they reached the office, Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and unlocked the door. Natsu was amazed by what he saw. Lucy had a big office and looked quiet homey. There were bookshelves full of medical books and her desk and windowsill were adorned with family photos. One picture in particular peaked his interest. Lucy had a picture of the two of them by her computer screen. He picked it up and examined it.

"I remember when this was taken" he smiled.

"Yeah, it was a week before you had to leave" She whispered.

"You know, I have the same one, I carry it around with me everywhere" Natsu said, trying to lift the mood.

He pulled out his wallet and pulled out the exact same picture and showed it to her.

"Oh Natsu" Lucy smiled at him.

"I gotta saw Luce, you did pretty good for yourself." He said, noticing her numerous diplomas and awards.

"Thanks, it took a while to get to where I am though. For the longest time, people saw me as Layla Heartfilia's daughter and nothing more. I had to work my butt off to prove to them my worth" Lucy said.

"I remember, we both had to prove ourselves to the naysayers since we were kids. You would think that it would have stopped after high school."

"I guess it's safe to say that you had your fair share of hardships?"

Natsu noticed her demeanour and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"The way I see it Luce, we will be judged out entire lives because of our family names. I learned to stop caring a long time ago. It took a while but I learned to live my own life. I am more that my father's son and you are more than your mother's daughter" Natsu said.

"I miss her everyday Natsu, she always new how to make it all better, after you left, she was all I had left. Dad was always busy with work and Sting was away at school. I just wish she were still here." Lucy broke down crying. She had held onto the pain of loosing her mother for a decade now.

"Shhh, Luce, it's going to be ok. You are a strong person; you need to give yourself more credit. I saw how you kept your cool when I was brought in. You are a boss" Natsu comforted her.

"Thanks" Lucy pulled away and stood on her toes to give him a quick peck on the lips. Natsu wanted to deepen the kiss but Lucy pulled away just in time.

"Luuuuushi, when did you become such a tease?" Natsu pouted when she removed herself from his embrace.

"Since you left me to fend for myself 10 years ago, also, it was a simple kiss, if anything, you are the one who needs to keep your hormones in check" Lucy joked.

Natsu's brain short-circuited when he heard "fend for myself". Obviously, Lucy's comment was innocent one but that didn't stop him for thinking up perverted images in his head.

"10 years… 10 years alone… fending for yourself," he said in a husky deep voice.

Lucy knew that look on his face. Her heart was racing. She needed to keep him at bay; no way they were going to anything like that in her office.

"Natsu?" Lucy was slowly backing away from him, holding her hands up in defence trying to keep him away from here.

Natsu stalked his prey, completely ignoring his sore shoulder; he pulled her to him and tossed her onto the nearby couch. He leaned in and kissed her fiercely. Lucy tried to push him off by was loosing the fight fast. She was drowning in his. He managed to slip his tongue in her mouth and did things to her that she never experienced before

' _How and where did he learn that?_ ' she thought to herself.

Natsu released her lips; they were both panting for air and were looking into each other's eyes. Natsu wanted more of her; he was drunk on her and waited for long enough. He planted butterfly kisses on her and began to work on her neck. She couldn't keep quiet and let out a moan. Natsu wanted to hear more. Lucy knew that she would have marks and but wasn't too worried about them know.

They had no idea that we had an audience and just as things were getting to heavy, their guest decided slam her office door shut

Lucy was startled and violently pushed Natsu off her. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Geez, Lucy, I never pegged you to be getting hot and heavy at work"

"Ugh Sting, way to cock block" Natsu grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"NATSU!" Lucy threw a pillow at him.

Lucy was mortified; her brother caught her making out with her boyfriend in her office.

"Be glad it was me and not Laxus" Her brother joked.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone!_**

 ** _Happy 2016! Sorry for taking so long, the holidays were hectic._**

 ** _Sorry again for any spelling and grammatical errors. Let me know what you think._**

 ** _See you next time!_**


	15. Chapter 14

See You Again

Chapter 14

A few days had passed since Natsu was discharged of the hospital and Lucy started her leave from work.

It was hard to believe that they were separated for 10 years. Lucy soon learned that he hadn't changed. After a day since they got home, Natsu managed to invade her privacy, just like how he used to when they were teens. Lucy would never have a moment to herself, whether it was taking a shower or reading a book. He would even sneak into her bed at night to cuddle and sleep. The first time that happened, Natsu got a black eye, which just now began to fade.

Right now, Natsu was currently in the living room playing with Plue and Happy, his unusually blue cat. Gajeel decided to go to the police station to talk details about the case with Laxus and Sting. Gray was lying on the couch watching TV.

Both men were killing time while Lucy was cooking. She has banned them from coming into her kitchen while she cooked. The last time, Natsu interrupted her while cooking, he would pick at the food to the point that they ended up ordering out because he at all the food. Typical.

"Luce! Is the food ready yet?" Natsu whined.

"You asked me the same question 5 minutes ago Natsu, what do you think?" Lucy was annoyed at this point.

"But I am hungry!" Natsu pouted.

"You are always hungry flame brain" Gray replied.

"What did you say ice princess?" Natsu was ready to fight.

"Natsu! Don't you dare start a fight in my home, or I will change the locks and this time, you will not get a key!" Lucy threatened

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu sat back down and kept quiet. Gray snickered.

Lucy had finally caved the day before and gave Natsu a key. It was a lot cheaper than changing the locks. Besides, he was a master a picking locks, so there would have been no use.

Lucy was currently making homemade pizza. She was a culinary master after studying abroad one year in France. In the summer, Sting had come to visit her and they decided to take cooking classes. When they returned back home, their father had given them their grandmother's old cooking books. To this day, they both cherish them.

Once playing the three pizzas in the oven, she cleaned her hands and joined the guys in the living room.

"The Pizza should be ready in about 20 minutes," She said as she entered the room.

"20 minutes? But I am hungry!" Natsu complained.

"Natsu, I am sure you can wait 20 minutes, besides, you had a big lunch, how can you be hungry?"

"You forget, your boyfriend had a bottomless pit," Gray added.

They both laughed, much to Natsu's chagrin.

Elsewhere, Lisanna was still sore from a rough night with Mard Greer. She always knew he like rough sex but he took it to a whole new extreme. She usually like it but lately, it feels like he is punishing her.

' _Ugh, where the hell is he?_ ' She thought to herself and she roamed the corridors of the compound. She was currently looking for mafia boss. She was hoping he would let her in on his plan to overthrow the Dragneel family, or what's left of it.

She walked up to his office and quietly opened the door. He was sitting at his desk and his back was turned towards to door. She noticed that he was looking at a picture. As she was getting closer to him, she noticed whose picture it was.

"What the hell do you want with that bitch?" Lisanna was fuming.

"Don't know it's rude to sneak up on someone?" Mard replied.

"You didn't answer my questions" Lisanna wasn't backing down.

"You need to learn your place!" Mard stood up, glaring at the woman.

After a few minutes of glaring at each other, Mard decided to let this stand off go for now. Once he sat back down, he motioned to Lisanna to sit as well.

"My dear Lisanna, Ms. Heartfilia is the key to bringing down Natsu Dragneel" He smirked. Lisanna gave him a puzzling look.

Back at the police station, Laxus was in his office reviewing some leads on Lisanna's whereabouts. He was about to call is a night when his cousin came in. He noticed that Sting was tense.

"What is it Sting? I am tired," He asked.

"Um, you have a visitor, I just thought to give you a heads up" Sting was fidgeting.

"Who is it?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Before Sting would answer, a blue-eyed woman with long silver hair walked in.

"Hello Laxus, it's been a while", she said.

"Mira" Laxus stared at her.

"Well I will take my leave" Sting was about to head out when Laxus motioned him to stay.

"What can I do for you Mira?" Laxus' demeanour towards the woman was cold.

"I came to talk about my sister of course" She replied. Upon further inspection, he noticed how frail and tired she looked. Laxus refused to show any feelings towards her.

"Did she contact you?" Sting asked, hoping to break the tension in the air.

"No, I was hoping you would have any leads" She asked.

"Mira, you know that we can't tell you anything and besides, we know where you stand on this matter." Sting replied.

"That's in the past" she replied

"No it's not! You were engaged to Laxus and you knew how deranged your sister was and you turned a blind eye to her actions towards my sister" Sting was getting angry.

"She is my family, I protect my own." She defended.

"Mira! She harassed and stalked my sister for months on end. Lucy was living a nightmare because of her." Sting was borderline shouting.

"Sting that is enough" Laxus intervened.

"Mira, as Sting said, we can't share any information with you. That being said, if Lisanna contacts you, you must let us know. You and I both know she needs help." Laxus looked at her imploringly.

"Laxus, she is my sister. Hell, she couldn't even come to our engagement party because of that restraining order your cousin has against her" Mira said bitterly.

"Mira, do you know why Lucy had to get that restraining order against Lisanna?" Laxus asked.

"Because she apparently was caught in the apartment building she lived in at the time?" Mira said sarcastically.

"No, Lisanna was caught vandalizing my sister's apartment. Lucy should have gotten that restraining order earlier though" Sting said.

"Oh and why is that?" She asked

"Because Lisanna was the reason Lucy lost her baby. She was three months pregnant when Lisanna beat her up after Natsu left." Laxus gravely said.

"What?" Mira gasped.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the late update. Life has been crazy hectic. I can't promise regular updates but rest assured that I am fully committed to seeing this story though._**

 ** _I would also like to thank all those who have followed, favourite and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome._**

 ** _Let me know what you all think._**

 ** _See you soon!_**

 ** _MarS._**


	16. Chapter 15

See You Again

Chapter 15

Mira couldn't believe what she just heard. Lucy was pregnant and her sister was the reason that her child wasn't here now. Mira's world shattered. This changed everything for her relationship with her sister and with the Dreyar-Heartfilia's.

"Lucy was pregnant? When? How?" She asked

"I am sure you know about the how Mira, but that is beside the point. Lucy had found out she was 3 months pregnant with Natsu's child and within that same week she suffered a miscarriage because of your sister." Sting bitterly said.

"Why didn't she say anything? We were friends." Mira said.

"Really Mira? You're joking right? Your friendship with her was a joke. You witnessed what your sister put her through and did nothing. Besides, after what you did to Laxus, we all knew not to trust a Strauss." Sting said. Laxus just sat there observing his cousin and ex-girlfriend's interaction.

"How can you say that my sister was responsible for the child's death?"

"Come on Mira, the miscarriage was brought on by Lisanna attacking Lucy. I found my sister lying in our drive way covered in blood. The only reason why we didn't press any charges was because there wasn't enough evidence against your sister. Face it Mira, Lisanna needs to be locked up. She is clearly mentally unstable". Sting's last comment set her off.

"And how can you be sure the child was even Natsu's? Lucy never came off as someone who would give it away so easily?" Mira retorted, something she immediately regretted when the room temperature changed.

"Unlike you Mira?" Laxus intervened.

"Lax-" Mira was cut off by Laxus slamming his hand in his desk. Sting was startled by his sudden outburst.

"You have some fucking nerve Mira to call my cousin a whore. You should take a look in the mirror" Laxus was mad

"How dare you!" Mira stood up and glared at the blonde, she raised her hand to slap him but was stopped by Sting.

"Attacking a police officer will get you arrested Mira, I suggest you leave." Sting said, releasing her wrist.

Mira didn't bother saying anything as she gathered her coat and purse and walked out of the office, she made sure to slam the door as she exited.

"I suggest you have someone trail her, in case her sister tries to contact her." Sting said as he said down.

"Already done. I had Cana give her a pat down when she went through the security check. Cana dropped a bug in her purse. We also got a warrant to tap her home phone line and cell phone." Laxus replied.

"You know Laxus, I always thought that she was different from her sister. I always liked her and she was always nice to Lucy. We were all so approving of your relationship. How things changed". Sting said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I thought she was the one too, boy was I wrong. Did you know that the engagement party wasn't the first time she had cheated on me? Turns out she was fooling around with Zancrow for 6 months." Laxus said as he was pulling out a bottle of whisky and two glasses from his bottom desk drawer.

"Shit. No wonder Elfman doesn't talk to either of his sisters. He was really disappointed in both of them." Sting said.

"Well the past is in the past, we have more pressing matters to attend to" Laxus said and he handed his cousin a drink.

"We should warn Lucy that Mira knows."

"Yeah, you think she'll tell Natsu?"

"I know she will, she was planning on telling him soon. He has a right to know"

"Yeah" Laxus nodded. It was clearly evident that he was distracted by something.

"What's on your mind?" Sting asked

"I have a feeling that Lisanna is just a pawn in a bigger game. Her shooting Natsu was just a distraction from something bigger that's coming."

"Yeah, I feel it too. A war is coming" Sting said.

"I know…"

Elsewhere, Lucy was finishing up washing the dishes. Natsu had gone over to his place to talk about some things with Gray. Gajeel had just returned from the police station and they needed to discuss a few things.

Lucy knew it was mob related, she had been around that world all her life, she knew when keep her nose out of things. Plue and Happy were playing around in the living room. As she was putting away the dry dishes, she felt a light stabbing pain in her abdomen. This wasn't anything unusual, the cramps were the tell tale sign of her impending period. The pain was slightly worse since the incident 10 years ago. After it happened, she learned to put it in the back of her mind, but with Natsu back, she felt this huge weight on her shoulders. She needed to tell him, she just didn't know how.

She decided that a distraction was in order. She headed to her bedroom and opened the top drawer of her nightstand where she kept a bottle of Advil extra strength. She popped two in her mouth and headed to the en-suite bathroom for a glass to water. She then stripped down and took a relaxing shower, hoping to help relax her.

While in the shower, she didn't hear Natsu come back. He called out to her but when he heard no answer, he decided to look her for her. As her walked towards her bedroom he heard the water running; he figured that she was taking a shower He decided to wait for her so he plopped himself on her bed, staring at the ceiling. He briefly thought about stripping down and joining her in the shower but he immediately shook the thought out of his mind. His pants were getting tight and Lucy would have castrated him if he surprised her in the shower.

He turned his heard towards the bathroom when he heard the water turn off. When he did, he noticed the bottle of Advil on her nightstand.

' _She must not be feeling well,'_ he thought to himself.

As he was about to put the pill bottle back in the drawer, something caught his eye: it looked like a note with the words " _what could have been_ ". Natsu furrowed his brows, not understanding what the note meant. He flipped it over and his heart stopped. The note was in fact a picture of an ultra sound, dated three months after he left. He didn't hear Lucy walk into her bedroom. He was brought back to reality when he heard her gasp in shock.

Natsu looked up and saw the look on her face. Her eyes were welling up with tears and she was holding onto her tower for dear life.

Natsu stood up and walked over to hear, clutching the picture in his hand.

"You were pregnant?"

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone!**_

 _ **Hope you are all well. So here is the latest chapter, rest assure that the Natsu and Lucy confrontation will be in the next chapter. I just wanted to give more screen time to Laxus and Sting and give more background history to his relationship with Mira.**_

 _ **On another note, I want to bring up two important topics:**_

 _ **First one was the issue with the fan fiction stories being stolen. I was a victim as well, but in all honest, I wasn't phased by it. Now this is my opinion and I hope no one takes offences. When you post something online, you have to assume there will be risks. I knew that there were risks when I began posting my stories online. Thankfully, I have taken necessary precautions to protect my works.**_

 _ **Secondly is cyber bullying. I have noticed trolls attacking writers on this story because of their stories. What's worse is that these trolls even stoop so low to attack other users on this site because of some random review they leave.**_

 _ **So here is what I have to say: if you don't like a story or the direction it's taking, stop reading that story and move on. There is no point in giving the writer any grief; they are entitled to write what they want.**_

 _ **Anways, thank you for reading this story,**_

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **MarS**_


	17. Chapter 16

See You Again

Chapter 15

Lucy stood at her bathroom doorway, frozen solid.

' _How did he find out?_ ' She asked herself.

She tried to find the words to speak; to explain to him what he was holding was just a piece of dream that almost came true but ended tragically. Suddenly she had a flashback of that fateful day where her life was shattered and would never be the same again. She clutched the towel around her body tightly; she was losing feeling in her lefts. She paled. She was about to break at any moment.

Natsu was too focused on getting answers than to pay attention to Lucy and the state she was in.

"Luce… what is this?" He angrily said. He didn't mean for it to come out like that but he was drowning in confusion.

' _She was pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't anyone tell me? What happened to the baby?_ ' He mentally asked himself over and over again, growing angrier by the second.

He was brought back to reality when he noticed how pale Lucy became. He ran to her and caught her just as she was about to fall.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu was panicking. He had never seen her like this. She was always so strong, but at that moment, she was so frail and broken, almost unrecognizable.

She buried herself into her chest and began to cry hysterically, her nails digging into his chest. Natsu didn't know what do to but just hold her. He hated seeing her cry. Her breakdown was tearing him apart. He figured out that the baby was a very sensitive topic; it was the only explanation to Lucy's current state.

After what felt like an hour, Lucy had finally calmed down, it seemed that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Natsu took the opportunity to pick her up and carry her to bed; luckily the towel never fell off. He didn't bother changing her into her pyjamas, he figures she would do it herself once she woke up, better that than dealing with her wrath if he did change her while asleep.

Once she was settled comfortable in bed, he walked out of her room and headed into the living room. Once he sat down, he set the picture on her coffee table and ran his fingers through his hair. Natsu was becoming frustrated and an emotional mess. He needed to keep it together. He needed answers.

Right on time, Sting walked through her door. He stopped once he saw Natsu sitting on the couch, his face buried in his hands. Once he noticed the picture on the coffee table, he immediately tensed up.

"Hey Natsu, what's going on?" Sting said. He was worried.

"I am pretty sure you can tell me," Natsu said, pointing to the picture.

"I guess my sister didn't tell you?"

"She went into hysterics when I asked her about the picture, she finally calmed down and passed out just a few minutes ago"

"Shit"

"So I won't be getting any answers from her anytime soon, so care to fill me in?" Natsu said in an angry tone.

"Listen Natsu, you and both know that it wasn't my place to say anything –"

"What happened?" Natsu growled.

"Ok ok, geez, let me get a drink first, I definitely need it and chances are you will need once after I tell you what happened" Sting got up and got himself a drink from Lucy's liquor cabinet, she wasn't much a drinker but did keep some for whenever she had guests over. Once he finished pouring himself a glass of Jack he sat down on the couch. He took a drink and once he set the glass down on the table, he started.

"It was three months after you left. Lucy was more irritable and moody than usual. I was home from the academy, and both mom and dad were busy with work. I didn't really think much of Lucy's mood swings, it figured it was stress, and she was waiting around for news about med school. One weekend, mom and dad were out of town on a conference mom was attending. I remember it clearly, it was Saturday morning and I had woken up to Lucy stampeding towards the bathroom, but the time I went to check up on her she was pulling a Linda Blair from the Exorcist." Sting couldn't help but chuckle at the memory; his prim and proper perfect sister looking like a hot mess was a sight to be had.

"What happened next?" Natsu asked.

"Once she was done, she stepped out of the bathroom, she looked worse for wear. She only managed to take two steps before she passed out. I freaked out. I called Laxus and we took her to the hospital. Thankfully Porlyusica was on call and she checked her out. She ran some tests and something in her blood work was off. When Lucy came too, she asked her about you and if you two were intimate. She was so embarrassed, man, if you were there, Laxus would have beaten you to a pulp, don't think you are safe even if 10 years have passed."

Natsu couldn't help but lightly laugh at that, he stilled pressed on for more information.

"Then what happened?"

"Well after the embarrassed blew over, Lucy came clean about your last night together. Seems that both of you didn't think about protected and you are a straight shooter" Natsu blushed at Sting's comment.

"Porlyusica then dropped the bomb that Lucy was three months pregnant. Laxus wanted a put out a death warrant for you. I was too busy trying to console my sister. She was freaking out. She was 18, about to start med school and pregnant. You were nowhere to be found. She was wreck. Once the initial shock wore off, the doc ran more tests on her to make sure that she and the baby, your baby was healthy. That's where the picture was taken, it's small, but it was there. Once we saw that little pebble on the screen, there was this calmness that surrounded us, even Laxus calmed down. Lucy was transfixed on the screen, Porlyusica printed out that picture and handed it to her. Lucy held it closed to her chest and whispered your name. It's like it made everything better. She forgot about all the worries and stress." Sting sniffled, the memory making him emotional.

Natsu was trying to process the information. He would have been a father, he always wanted kids with Lucy, and he never thought it would have happened so soon when they were still kids and we was overseas training to take over the company.

"Sting, what happened to the baby?" Natsu asked.

Just was Sting was about to tell him, they were both interrupted by an infuriated Lucy.

"What the hell is going?" She asked, thankfully, she was dressed in her pyjamas.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Rest assure that more drama will be coming up soon._**

 ** _Now onto something I have been thinking about lately._**

 ** _A lot of stories on here have made me dislike Lisanna a lot. I am tired of it. Lets be honest, she isn't a threat to Nalu, if you have been reading the Manga and I mean actually reading it, it's clear as day that the end game is Nalu. For those who disagree, well that's your choice._**

 ** _That being said, this will probably be my last "Lisanna hating" story. I am already thinking about my next one, but I will only begin writing it once this one is done. I like focusing on one story at a time._**

 ** _If anyone is interested, I do have a Tumbl account under the same user name, but a lot of what I post are off my IG account, which is completely unrelated to anime or Fairy Tail. I usually post about makeup (obsessed), pictured of my city and random things._**

 ** _Anyways, enough of my ramblings, I hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know what you think. Feel free to drop me a line, it am always up for a chat._**

 ** _Have a nice evening everyone and see you next time!_**

 ** _MarS._**


	18. Chapter 17

See You Again

Chapter 17

Lucy stirred awake from the sound of voices coming from the living room. She immediately knew that her brother was home. He always came by after work to check up on her. She knew better though, it was to raid her fridge because he would be too tired or lazy to cook something up for dinner. She slowly got out of bed, that's when it hit her that she was still in her towel. The memory of what happened with Natsu came flooding back. She quickly composed herself. She felt so ashamed of breaking down like that in front of him. However, at the same time, she felt this weight being lifted on her shoulders.

For the last 10 years, she had bottled everything up, shutting down whenever her brother, cousin or grandfather tried to talk about it. When she had first told her parents about being pregnant, they were surprisingly accepting. They both knew how much she loved Natsu and how much he loved her and it was only a matter of time until a new generation of a united Heartfilia and Dragneel were created. They weren't thrilled that it was that soon though, but they were supportive nonetheless.

Unfortunately that happiness only lasted about a week.

Lucy was brought back to reality when she caught on to what Sting and Natsu were talking about. She was rather upset that Sting was telling how about her pregnancy but she also understood why he was doing so. Natsu was always an impatient man and he wanted answers. She quickly got dressed and walked out of to the living room, immediately interrupting Sting's story telling.

"Sorry to interrupt story time" She bitterly said.

"Luce, how are you feeling?" Natsu got up and walked towards.

"I am fine thank you. I am sorry for my breakdown earlier. I was caught off guard" She replied, she was trying to fight back tears again.

"Lucy, you are clearly still upset, have a set and tell Natsu what happened. I can leave if you want" Sting said, worried about his distressed his sister looked.

"You can stay Sting, it's not like you don't know what happened you were there." She replied her brother.

Lucy went to sit down on the couch, Natsu said next to her while Sting opted for the arm chair. She took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"So as Sting was saying, we had found out I was pregnant. It seems that neither of us thought about birth control, then again, we were both emotionally drained from the news of your leaving." Lucy and Natsu both blushed at the memory.

"Luce, why didn't you tell me?" Natsu asked, not realizing the mistake he made.

"Tell me Natsu, how was I supposed to contact you; I had no means of getting a hold of you. Your email was disabled, your cell line was cut, and I had no mailing address. I even begged my father to get a hold of Igneel but he claimed to not knowing where you were. What was I supposed to do? Send you a message in a bottle?" Lucy angrily said.

"What about now?"

"Have we had a moment alone together since you have been released from the hospital? Whenever you are here, you either have Gray or Gajeel with you. If that isn't enough, my brother and cousin join in sometime. Obviously none of them know the definition of privacy!" Lucy growled, both Natsu and Sting slightly shivered in fear. When Lucy was mad, she was a force not to be reckoned with.

"Ok, I get it, but you didn't really make much effort to get me alone to have that talk you kept brining up" Natsu said back

"GUYS!" Sting interrupted

"WHAT!?" The both shouted back

"You guys are getting off topic" Sting said. They both composed themselves and gave apologetic looks to each other.

"So as I was saying. It was a whirlwind of a week. I had just found out that I was pregnant. Once the news settled in, the next step was to tell my parents. They had gotten back from my mom's seminar Sunday night. My mom immediately knew something was wrong when walked into the dinning room and saw Sting, Laxus and Gramps sitting around the table. Once Dad got settled with is drink, I broke to the news to them. Thankfully, Laxus had calmed down by then. Mom and Gramps took the news well. My father was another story. He kept saying he was going to find you and kill you to stealing his little girl's purity. It was a funny scene. He eventually calmed down. Both my parents and Gramps were surprisingly supportive of the pregnancy. Sure it wasn't the best time, I was 18, and was going to start med school."

"Then what happened?" Natsu asked

"A few days later, I decided to go to the bookstore to get some books about being pregnant, so I knew what to expect. I had mom but I still wanted to do this on my own. I had bumped into Lisanna and her friends and I guess she had put two and two together. She tried to say something by I managed to walk away before she went crazy. I vaguely remember her calling me a slut as I was walking out of the store. That Friday, I was walking home from hanging out with Levy, Jet and Droy. It was late, I wasn't paying much attention." Lucy took a moment to compose her nerves. Natsu noticed her demeanour and pulled her into a hug. Sting looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. The memory was a painful one.

"So, I don't know what happened exactly, but I was right in front of the driveway and something hit me in the back of the head. I didn't pass out but I lost my balance. Next thing I knew, I was being kicked. I tried to protect my stomach but it wasn't enough. My attacker kept kicking me in the stomach and back over and over again. I kept screaming for help. No one was coming. After a while, I knew it was too late. I felt blood between my legs. That's when my attacker stopped. The moment they said, "serves you write for having his baby you slut. Natsu is mine and will always will be, you will never have his child". At that moment, I knew exactly who it was the one who stole my baby, our baby" Lucy finally broke down. Natsu cradled her in her arms. He let a few tears fall as well. Sting buried his face in his hands. It was evident that he crying too.

Once he had composed himself he spoke up.

"I was coming home from hanging out with Rogue when I noticed something lying in the middle of the drive way. As I got closer, my stomach fell. I ran up to Lucy, she was unconscious. I called the paramedics and she was rushed to the hospital. Mom was the attending doctor and immediately had Lucy rushed to the OR. Dad, Laxus and Gramps ran in. I was a mess. After an hour, mom came out. Her eyes her blood shot red. Lucy had internal bleeding, which she was able to stop. The baby though, didn't make it." Sting finished.

"Natsu" Lucy looked up.

"Luce, I am so sorry this happened. I should have been there" Natsu was mourning for the child he never knew, he never had.

"It was Lisanna, she was the one who killed out baby." Natsu pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, trying to calm her down. She was hysterical.

"There wasn't enough to proof to warrant an arrest. Her sister covered for her saying that she was home all night. We knew it wasn't true, but we didn't have a case. She got away with murder" Sting said through clenched teeth.

"I promise you Luce, she will not get away with this. She will pay. This isn't about her shooting me anymore; it's about our child. I will make her pay." Natsu said. He then turned to look at Sting.

"Lisanna has just started a war, once she will not win!" There was fire in his eyes. Natsu was out for blood.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,**_

 _ **Guess you weren't expecting another update so soon eh? Well, the last chapter left me inspired and I had some free time today and got cracking. What's funny as well is that whenever I read a story that aggravates me, it also pushes me to write something that I would want to read. I guess that is what inspired me to write my first story "On The Run".**_

 _ **I got so annoyed with that cliché where Natsu kicks Lucy out of the team/guild. I wanted to read a story where Natsu stands by her no matter what. Who even started that cliché? Shame on you for doing that!**_

 _ **Anyways, I got really into the mafia stories. My faves are "Join Fairy Tail", "Fairy Tail Industries" and "Soft Storm"(who doesn't love that one?). Most recently, I had also gotten into "What if I say I love you". They are all great stories and I recommend you check them out.**_

 _ **I also recommend you read "The Dragon Tamer" and "Light of the Celestial Dragon Slayer". The stories are awesome and the writers are darlings.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Thank you everyone who has followed, favourite and reviewed this story. You are all amazing!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Have a nice evening and see you next time!**_

 _ **MarS.**_


	19. Chapter 18

See You Again

Chapter 18

Mira was pacing around in her living room. She was livid. She allowed her sister to manipulate her all these years. She put her relationship with her sister above that of her then fiancé, Laxus. Not only did she lose Laxus but their brother, Elfman, abandoned them as well.

Over the last couple of years, the Strauss siblings' relationship became strained. Elfman, despite being the middle child, seemed to have been the only level headed one of their family, which explains why their parents put them in charge of the family business. He never approved of Lisanna's behaviour and was quick to cut ties with her when she became more obsessive over the years. He became very upset with Mira as well; she would always cover for her sister's antics, always giving her a free pass.

Looking back now, Mira now realized that her brother was always right. If she had been sterner with her sister, Lucy never would have lost her child. Maybe, her sister wouldn't have become so dark and twisted.

She sat down in her arm chair; she was holding her phone in her hands, contemplating calling her brother.

' _Would he even answer my call?_ ' She thought to herself.

Ever since her engagement to Laxus was called off, Elfman severed all ties with his sisters. He was embarrassed and ashamed of them. They all grew up with the Heartfilia-Dreyars and the family was nothing but kind to the Strauss'. Mira's actions towards Laxus and Lisanna's towards to Lucy were absolutely deplorable.

Mira collected her nerves and decided to call him, she had nothing to lose. The phone rang about 4 times, just as she was about to hang up, her brother finally answered.

"Mira" The gruff voice on the other end said.

"Hello brother, it's been a while" Mira tried to keep her composure; she was on the verge of breaking.

"It sure has been Mira, I can only assume that you aren't calling me to catch up, so let's cut the pleasantries" Elfman knew his sister like that back of his hand; he knew when she was beating around the bush.

"I just want to start off with apologizing. I know that these last few years haven't been the greatest and nothing I do now will be able to fix the past but I can promise you that I will try to fix our relationship. You are the only family I have left and we need to stick together". Mira had tears streaming down her face at this point.

"So you finally accepted the truth about Lisanna." Elfman stated.

"You were right. I was so blind, I always underestimated her. I always looked at her like a child who knew nothing. Meanwhile, she played me like a fool."

"What woke you up?"

"I went to the police station and spoke with Laxus and Sting. They opened my eyes on a few things I was blind to."

"I see. Well in all honesty Mira, you CHOSE to be turn a blind eye to Lisanna's antics. I tried to help her; you simply coddled her and look where we are now. SHE IS WANTED FOR ATTEMPTED MURDER!"

"I know, what's worse is that she already has blood on her hands and I covered for her"

"What do you mean?" Elman's voice shook.

Mira took a deep breath.

"It happened 10 years ago. It was about 3 months after The Dragneels mysteriously disappeared…" Mira's voice cracked

"What about it?"

"Well it turns out that Lucy was pregnant with Natsu's child and our sister was behind her miscarriage" Mira began to sob.

"Was that the same night that Laxus came over with police officers asking about Lisanna's whereabouts?"

"…yes…"

"Mira! I can't believe you covered for her. I remember seeing the bruises on Lucy's face when I tried to visit her in the hospital. That explains why Sting had to be held back by their father from going crazy on me. Mira! You are just as much as fault as Lisanna is!"

"I know! Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I am calling you."

"What do you expect me to do Mira?"

"I want you to help me catch Lisanna. It's time she answers for her crimes"

Elsewhere,

Natsu is still trying to process the information he was given; he had a child, correction, almost had a child.

Sting had left the apartment a while ago, believing that the couple needed some time alone. Truth be told, Sting needed a breather, reliving the pain all over again was hard for him, especially when he was still mourning his father's untimely death.

Lucy had decided to make herself some tea to calm herself down. The emotions were still raw and couldn't find her voice. She occasionally stared at Natsu, trying to decipher what was going through his mind.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" he suddenly said

"I was too soon to tell. I had just found out I was a little over three months pregnant. By the time, I finally accepted it …" Lucy has to clear her throat, trying to fight back the tears, she cried enough for one night.

"It's not your fault"

"What?"

"Luce, I know how you think. I know that you have been blaming yourself for what happened. Just know that you aren't at fault here and Lisanna will pay for what she had done to us, to our child" Natsu has fire in his eyes.

"Natsu, I appreciate the support, but I am emotionally drained right now. It has been a long day and I just need to get some sleep." She walked over to the sink to pour out the remaining tea. Just as she was about to head towards her bedroom, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Just as she was about to protest, she felt Natsu bury his face in the crook her neck. She felt a few wet drops on her skin; Natsu was crying.

Lucy's heart broke. Natsu was always the stronger one between the two, to see him breakdown was heart wrenching. She turned around to wrap her arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"I shouldn't have left Luce, I should have fought my father harder and stayed. I couldn't protect you, Luce. We lost our baby"

"Natsu, you know that it wasn't safe for you to stay and for all we know, it still not safe. We both underestimated Lisanna. We both paid the price, at least now we know what we are up against." Lucy tried to sooth him.

"I will not rest until she is pays for what she did." Natsu's voice hardened.

Lucy cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Natsu was first caught of guard and quickly reciprocated. He pulled her tightly against him. He was just was emotionally raw as Lucy. They both needed a distraction; they both wanted the pain to go away. Natsu knew what Lucy was going through and vice versa. When Natsu felt Lucy's tongue run across his lips, he groaned. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist. When they finally broke for air, they just stared into each other's eyes.

"Let's go to bed" Lucy whispered. Natsu kissed her again and carried her into the bedroom. It was going to be a long night of making up.

* * *

 ** _So Elfman has now made his entrance in the story. I wonder whether or not he will help Mira bring their sister down. Sorry for any errors, I read through it quickly._**

 ** _Sorry for the super late update. Things got a bit hectic in the real world. I just want to thank you all for all the support you have given me. You are all amazing._**

 ** _Now here are a few things I want to address._**

 ** _First off, I have noticed a lot of hate some writers are getting for their stories. If you don't like the story you are reading, stop reading it. What do you expect to achieve by continuously harassing the author? You don't know who is behind the computer screen or the life they have. Writing a story and posting it online takes A LOT of courage._**

 ** _I commend all the writers on this site for sharing their wonderful work. If you feel threatened or bullied, don't be afraid to report that user. You don't deserve that abuse. No one does._**

 ** _Speaking of abuse, after much thought, I thought it would be safe to warn out all about "Doom Marine 54". Over the last couple of months, he (I am assuming that the user is a "he") has been sending me abusive messages, it got to the point where I blocked him and sent those messages to the administrators of this site. I have yet to hear back or whether the account was shut down. I want you all to be careful and to not take any of his crap. If you feel threatened by him, please report him. Someone like him shouldn't be near a computer._**

 ** _With that being said, don't be afraid to stand up for yourself and be proud of your stories._**

 ** _Now onto my second point, what I get reviews that say "update", I am extremely flattered because it tells me that you like the story and want to know what happens next. With that being said, please understand that we do have life obligations, whether it is work, school, friends and family, which could hinder our updating schedule. So I ask for you all to be patient. This story will be completed._**

 ** _Thirdly, I am contemplating writing a lemon for the next chapter, how daunting. Lol_**

 ** _Well that's all I have for now. Thank you again for the love you have given this story._**

 ** _See you next time_**

 ** _MarS._**


	20. Chapter 19

See You Again

Chapter 19

 ***** Please be aware that the first part of this chapter is a mild lemon… I apologize in advance *****

Natsu carried his beloved towards her bedroom. He was surprised he was able to without bumping into anything since they were kissing each other non stop.

As he laid her on the bed, he was awestruck by the vision before him; her hair was splayed out around her, giving the illusion of a golden halo. The look in her half lidded eyes gave away to the love and lust she felt for the man hovering above her. The light blush on her cheeks and her swollen lips made her irresistible.

Natsu swooped down and captured her lips. Their kiss was long and passionate and never ending. They were both so swept up in their emotions; a sea mixed with sadness, mourning, longing, love and lust.

10 years had passed since either felt the touch of the other. It had been 3652 days of lonely nights, dreaming of each other's warm embrace, only to wake up heartbroken. For Lucy it was a decade of heartache; she had lost the child she never got the change to meet. Natsu felt her pain when he felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

Natsu was going to end the heartache tonight.

He felt Lucy wrap her legs around his waist and slowly grind herself into him. Natsu groaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss and began kissing along her jaw and neck. He couldn't keep himself from lightly biting down, ensuring he would like his mark.

They didn't rush, in fact, they both took their time to explore, touch, feel and taste. They weren't rushing like they did their first time; they weren't afraid or nervous. Even though they had both grown and their bodies changed over the years, each through that the other was beautiful, in their eyes, flawless.

When they joined, they felt complete. They booth took their time, neither wanting it to end. Natsu made sure he made up for all the lost time. Lucy felt breathless and boneless by the time were both couldn't go any longer. Natsu pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. He pulled the sheet up to cover them both.

"I love you," he whispered to her before falling asleep.

Lucy woke up the following morning to an empty bed. She was momentarily worried that what happened the previous was just a dream. She snapped out of her reverie when a shirtless Natsu walked in with a tray in his hands; he made breakfast.

"It's about time you woke up." He grinned. He couldn't help but chuckle when Lucy pulled the sheet up attempting to be modest.

"Um, thank you for the breakfast, sorry for oversleeping". Lucy said, blushing furiously.

"Hey" Natsu said before swooping in and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"No need to be shy around me Luce, not especially after last night" Natsu joked.

Lucy's temper flared and smacked him over the head.

"Don't stay stuff like that, idiot!"

Natsu was about to tackle her into the bed when they heard a knock on the door. Lucy ushered him out of her bedroom to get dressed, tossing him his t-shirt.

Natsu went to get the door while Lucy dressed.

His mood soured when he opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled.

Elsewhere, Mard Greer was in his study discussing his plan with Jackal. Lisanna was, once again, cooped up in her room. She was fed up of being confined in a creepy mansion. She began to rethink her actions.

' _Is this all worth it?_ ' she thought to herself.

' _All this trouble, all this running and hiding, being a sex slave for that man, it's not worth all this. What am I going to do?_ ' she thought to herself as she pulled her knees to her chest, fighting back the oncoming tears.

In the study, Jackal was playing around with a lighter while his boss was having a sip of his whisky.

"So what's the plan boss? What do you want with Dragneel anyways, it's pretty clear he isn't interested in working with us" he criminal asked.

"Dragneel is only a part of the equation. What I truly want lies with the Heartfilias"

"What?"

"Jude Heartfilia made a fool out of me when he spat in my face. I offered my services to help protect the city and he slapped me in the face. What's worse is that he managed to steal very sensitive information to our operation."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"It was on a need to know basis and you are simply an employee. I don't have any obligation towards you. Don't forget your position within the ranks" Mard sneered. Jackal just clicked his tongue in distaste.

"With him dead, that means that his secrets died with him, no?"

"I believe that he passed on the information to someone close, like his children"

"You want me to grab them?"

"No just the girl"

"Dragneel's girl?"

"That's the one. The lovely Lucy Heartfilia. I must say, she is just a stunningly beautiful as her mother was"

"What about Dragneel?"

"Once we have his princess in our hands, he will fall right into our trap" Mard laughed.

Jackal just rolled his eyes and went back to playing with his lighter.

Lisanna overheard the conversation from the other side the door. She quietly gasped. She knew firsthand how diabolical he has and no one, not even Lucy Heartfilia deserved whatever torture he had planned.

She needed to warn them, and fast.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone,**_

 _ **I am so sorry for the delay. Life got in the way and I was stuck with this chapter. I am so sorry for the lack of lemon. It's not my forte and I do feel a bit uncomfortable writing them. Hopefully, it will get better with him.**_

 _ **So now we have a bit more insight on Mard Greer's plan, let's see how this unravels.**_

 _ **I also greatly appreciate all the reviews and feedback to the story. For the guest who commented on the grammar and spelling: I am sorry and I will hard to check my future chapters but I will not go back and fix the old one. This site only saves the chapters for 90 days and I have no time to for that.**_

 _ **On a side note: I have noticed a lot of people bashing Lucy in other stories. I am completely disgusted by some of the comments some people make. Hiro Mashima has put a lot of work in his characters and their development. If you don't like a character or a ship, that is your opinion but don't degrade yourself by bashing someone who likes said character or ship. For example: I love Lucy and a Natsu and I am a firm Nalu shipper. I will not tolerate anyone bashing either character of pairing. That being said, I will not go around bash others for their favourite pairing. Live and let live everyone.**_

 _ **Also, the cyber bullying needs to stop. It's getting out of hand. If anyone of you sees someone post a harassing review, please do not hesitate to report him or her. No one deserves such treatment.**_

 _ **With that being said, please do not think I have abandoned this story, I will see this through, I promise you that. I just have a lot on my plate and I need to the time to work on this.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter and I will see you soon.**_

 _ **MarS.**_


	21. Chapter 20

See You Again

Chapter 20

Natsu was furious. Before him stood the one person he didn't want to see, least alone expect, thus ruining his perfect morning with is girl.

Lucy, throw on her robe and rushed to his side when she heard his tone; she didn't like it.

"Natsu, who is at the door…" Lucy's voice trailed off when she saw who it was.

"Hello Lucy, Natsu. I am sorry for interrupting your morning. I don't mean any harm, I just want to talk." A very nervous looking Mira said.

Lucy contemplated what her cousin's ex-fiancé has said. She was suspicious but she was curious to hear what she had to say.

Natsu on the other hand was furious. Natsu held Mira responsible, as much as he held Lisanna for what happened to Lucy, to his unborn child. Lucy pulled Natsu aside to allow Mira into her home. Natsu kept glaring at the silver haired woman.

"Thank you" Mira meekly replied.

Mira took a moment to look around the living room before situating herself on the sofa.

"Would you like anything to drink Mira?" Lucy asked. She may not have liked the woman but she wasn't about to be a horrible host.

"I won't be here for long, but some water would be nice," Mira asked politely.

Before heading to the kitchen, Lucy shot Natsu a glare, signalling him to behave. Natsu sat in the armchair by the sofa, arms crossed against his chest, just glaring at Mira. He didn't trust himself just yet to speak, still dealing with the news he had learned just the previous night.

Mira was aware of the tension in the air and didn't bother look at Natsu; the guilt has been unbearable as it was already.

Lucy cleared her throat and she walked back in with Mira's glass of water.

Once handing it to her older woman, she had across from her on the other end of the couch. Mira thanked her for the glass

"So Mira, what can I do for you today?" Lucy hesitantly asked.

"I just want to start off by apologizing for all the things my sister and I have done to you. I shouldn't have turned a bling eye and deaf ear to all the things she had done to you."

"You think?" Natsu snorted. All attention now was on him.

"Natsu…" Lucy tried to intervene, warning him.

"Lucy, it's ok" Mira gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you know what Lucy went through? What your sister did to her?" Natsu was fuming.

Mira just bowed her head in shame.

"I do and I'm sorry," she whispered, that just made things worse.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Mira. Sorry won't fix the last 10 years, it WON'T BRING BACK MY CHILD!" Natsu was shouting in the end. Lucy had to rush over to his side to calm him down.

"I know, nothing I do or say will fix anything that has happened. Recent events have made me see the error of my ways. The choices I have made have cost me a lot." Mira said, referring to her relationships with he brother and Laxus.

"I appreciate the gesture Mira but you must understand that we need time. A lot of things happened and they aren't things either of us can easily get over. Not overnight" Lucy replied, trying to keep Natsu from saying anything.

"I understand. I appreciate the time. I must get going now" Mira said, she stood up and Lucy walked her to the door.

Mira turned on her heals and help Lucy's hands, surprising the blond.

"I truly am sorry and I hope we can make amends. I know we can never be friends but I want to make things better"

"I appreciate it Mira. Thank you. Have a nice day" Lucy smiled and her and saw her off.

Mira smiled and walked away. Once in the elevator, she was gone.

Lucy turned around to find Natsu still fuming.

"She had some nerve coming over here, thinking she can fix what her bitch of sister did".

"Natsu…"

"No Luce. She has no right to ask for anything. She fucking covered up for her sister beating you! Killing OUR CHILD!"

"I know Natsu, you think I have forgotten? I carry that pain with me every day. I can't keep living like this, in pain. I will never forget the life that I once carried, but what good will come from holding on to a grudge? Besides, we have more serious problems, remember?" Lucy said, coming up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu instinctively wrapped his around her wait, touching his forehead to hers.

"I know, I just can't let this go, it's still to fresh for me" Natsu replied.

"I know" Lucy got up on her toes and pecked him on the lips in hopes of calming him down; it worked. Natsu took this as his cue to pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom.

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

"Going back to having breakfast in bed of course, besides, I want to spend the rest of the day in bed" Natsu's last comment made Lucy blush. He always loved making her nervous; her reactions were the best.

Meanwhile, Mira was heading to her car, shaking from her meeting with Lucy and Natsu. She hadn't seen Natsu is 10 years and she wasn't expecting to be so menacing, then again, it was to be expected. Mira did have blood on her hands; it may not be as much as Lisanna, but she was just as guilty.

Once Mira got in her car, she tossed her bag in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. Just as she was about to start her car, her phone went off.

She was hesitant to answer the call since it was a private number.

"Hello?"

"Mira-nee!" the voice whispered.

"Lisanna?" Mira eyes widened.

Elsewhere, Cana was rushing into Laxus's office with the news.

"Laxus!" Cana said

"What is it Cana?"

"She's made contact!"

Laxus's was surprised to say the least.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone!_**

 ** _Long time no see eh? Sorry about that, I have had a pretty hectic summer and had to deal with some stuff. I also had writer's block, but rest assured that I have not forgotten this story and as I have said before, I will see this through, this will be completed._**

 ** _Sorry for any misspells or grammatical errors. I proofread it rather quickly and frankly, I am tired._**

 ** _I appreciate all the reviews, love and follows. You are all amazing!_**

 ** _See you next time!_**

 ** _MarS._**


	22. Author's note

Hello everyone,

I want to start off by saying that I am truly sorry for the long delay in uploading. It's not that that I have writer's block, I don't. However, I do not know when I will be able to get back to writing.

As some of you may have noticed, I do not share my personal life on here; I like to keep things private. However, I do believe I owe you all in explanation for my absence.

Since my last update, my great-aunt, who was also my godmother passed away after a long battle with colon cancer. Within the 40 days (customary period of grieving Greeks and Greek Orthodox) her brother, ny great-uncle died of a sudden heart attack back in Greece. They were my late grandfather's siblings. My family suffered two heavy blows in late 2016.

Finally, just about three weeks ago, my father suddenly died unexpectedly. He was shovelling the snow off his car after a massive snow storm hit the city, he grew tired and went to sit in his car, which is where his neighbours found him.

Let's just say that it's not everyday that the police come to your work to tell you that your father died and then be the one to break the news to your sister and mother. March pretty much sucked to say the least.

So yeah, that's what has been going on with me lately and why I haven't posted. I thought you all deserved to know why I have been MIA. I do promise you all that I will come back to this story, I just need the time to heal.

Thank you all for the support you have given this story so far and I hope you keep on supporting it.

I greatly appreciate it.

MarS

xoxo


End file.
